<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>O despertar de uma cobra machucada by Mienaitomioka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27347845">O despertar de uma cobra machucada</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mienaitomioka/pseuds/Mienaitomioka'>Mienaitomioka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Aranha sob o lótus [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mo Dao Zu Shi, the untamed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angustía, BAMF Jiang Cheng, Esquadrã o de irmãos superprotetores do Cheng, Jiang Cheng precisa de um abraço, Jiang Cheng-centric, Multi, Sem beta morreremos como Xiao Xingchen, Sem transferência de núcleo dourado, Yilling laouzhu Wei Wuxian, com raiva Jiang Cheng, ele ganha um, lider da seita jiang cheng, lindo Jiang Cheng, poderoso Jiang cheng, superação</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:21:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27347845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mienaitomioka/pseuds/Mienaitomioka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bastava, bastava de dor e da humilhação com a qual ele viveu a vida inteira, na sombra daqueles que foram considerados mais fortes. Ele era filho das águas e líder de duas grandes seitas. Bastava, ele colocaria  aqueles que ama em segurança nem que tivesse que destruir o mundo do cultivo como ele era conhecido para fazê-lo<br/>As estrelas vão  balançar em reconhecimento ao seu poder ele era Sandu Shengshou e não ficaria mais em silêncio a iluminação é seu direto de nascença e ele vai brilhar por sangue direito e conquista.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jiang Cheng Wanyin &amp; Lan Qiren, Jiang Cheng Wanyin &amp; Lan Xichen Huan, Jiang Cheng Wanyin &amp; Nie Mingjue, Jiang Cheng Wanyin/ Nie Huaisang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Aranha sob o lótus [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. O despertar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>NÃO ME RESPONSABILIZO SE VOCÊ FOR CRIANÇA E LER ISSO. NÃO É UMA HISTÓRIA INFANTIL ESTÃO AVISADOS<br/>essa história contém estupros e distorções de consentimento e em momento nenhum isso vai ser romantizado. Outros distúrbios tratados indiretamente (sem diagnóstico) e se você for sensível eu não recomendo essa leitura</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Olhar para a mente de Jiang Cheng naquele momento era como olhar para um abismo, ou um espelho quebrado mas a cena fora dela também não era muito melhor. Ele foi se encontrar com Wei Wuxian no caminho para a festa de 100 dias de Jin Ling, só para ver uma desgraçando qualquer tentando matá-lo em uma emboscada. Uma matriz de atração de energia ressentida era visível de onde ele estava, uma clara armadilha para seu shixiong perder o controle e matar o marido de sua irmã que estava entre ele e Zixun </p>
<p>   -Que porra que está acontecendo aqui?<br/>
O rugido dele junto do estalar de Zidian que além de desarmar todos os arqueiros prendeu Wen Ning em seu lugar chamou a atenção de todos. O líder da Seita Jiang andou para frente e se pôs no caminho dos Jins bloqueando Wuxian do mundo uma flecha vai em sua direção mas é facilmente desviada (a raiva que ele sentia por outro lado não seria)</p>
<p>  -Que direito Lanling Jin acha que tem para atacar não só um mas dois líderes de seitas em seu território? Para mim isso é um pedido de guerra. E EU ESTOU MAIS QUE DISPOSTO A MOSTRAR O PORQUE DE EU SER TÃO TEMIDO DURANTE A GUERRA!!-</p>
<p>Os Jins recuaram (quando uma arma que matou mais de cinco mil homens faz esse tipo de ameaça sua única escolha é recuar) </p>
<p>  - Jin Zixuan, eu você e o líder da seita Wei iremos até a Torre Koi e resolveremos tudo isso, mas tomem muito cuidado com o que vão falar.<br/>
Jiang Cheng pegou no braço de Wei Ying e subiu em Sandu disparando pelos céus antes que qualquer um tivesse a chance de reclamar.</p>
<p> -Mande seu Wen Ning para o Monte dos Túmulos. Eu não quero vê-lo por um bom tempo</p>
<p>  -Jiang Cheng o que está-</p>
<p>   -Cale a boca. Você já está me dando muito trabalho, ter que limpar a sua bagunça não vai ser fácil então cala a boca e me obedeça. É a única maneira de você e seus Wens saírem vivos dessa</p>
<p>As prováveis consequências do que ele estava prestes a fazer rondavam sua mente durante o voo surpreendentemente silencioso (talvez pela quantidade de Jins em suas costas Wuxian não ousou baixar a guarda). Ele estava prestes a abalar politicamente  o mundo do cultivo de uma forma que nunca foi feita antes. Já estava na hora de virar o jogo e mostrar a seita Jin quem realmente estava no controle.<br/>
Ao chegar na Torre Koi Jiang Wanyin respirou fundo e se contentou com a bagunça que sua vida (não muito simples) estava para se tornar. Ele não deu atenção aos guardas das escadarias (não é como se eles fossem impedi-lo, algumas pessoas ainda tem vontade de viver) e bateu o pé na porta do salão de banquetes silenciando a festa imediatamente<br/>
- Jin Guangshan! Qual o significado disto?<br/>
Toda a sala estava tensa Zidian e Devorador de pecados faiscavam na mão dele um sinal claro de perigo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jiang Cheng estava cansado de ver sua família desmoronar sem ninguém impedir ou se importar. Já estava mais que na hora de tomar uma atitude quanto a isso. <br/>O mundo não estava preparado para a fúria dele</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>REPITO OS AVISOS DO PRIMEIRO CAPÍTULO</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Líder da Seita Jiang? O que quer dizer?</p>
<p>A confusão fingida no tom daquele demônio dourado fez Wanyin ver vermelho. Zidian estalou novamente </p>
<p>  -Eu quero saber quem a seita Jin acha que é para tentar emboscar dois líderes de seitas em seu território?</p>
<p>Silêncio seguido de murmúrios horrorizados a chegada de Jin Zixun também não ajudou já que ao não negou suas acusações.</p>
<p>  -Nem era pra você estar lá! E foi Wei Wuxian quem começou ele me amaldiçoou! Que pague pelo que fez!</p>
<p>  -O líder da seita Wei não te amaldiçoou! Por que ele o faria? Não é como se você valesse o esforço. Tenho certeza que ele esqueceu de você três dias depois de seu suposto confronto!</p>
<p>Todas as pessoas na sala ficaram surpresas com Jiang Cheng, o homem sempre mordia a boca ou segurava seus comentários mordazes. E agora os estava distribuindo sem receios. Muito parecido com sua mãe e muito mais atraente ( a última segundo os velhos pervertidos da sala, não eram poucos)</p>
<p>  -Como… como você ousa! O Patriarca me amaldiçoou! Quem mais o teria feito!</p>
<p>  -Cale a boca! Quem lhe disse que você é importante o suficiente para Wei Wuxian gastar o tempo dele? Você não passa de um verme!- Jiang Cheng passou pelas pessoas atônitas e pegou Zixun pelo pescoço e jogou-o aos pés de Guangshan então pisou em seu estômago - agora se você deseja tanto a morte!</p>
<p>  -Jiang Wanyin! Basta, você vai realmente matá-lo por algo tão simples?- o líder da seita Jin sabia que tinha falado a coisa errada no momento que o mais novo sorriu sadicamente para ele</p>
<p>  -Uma coisa simples? Desde quando vidas são coisas simples? Se você trata tão levianamente uma tentativa de assassinato que podia levar a outra guerra talvez eu comece a acreditar em Wuxian quando ele diz que os seus prisioneiros eram crianças e idosos indefesos!</p>
<p>Novamente sussurros explodiram entre a multidão, alguns deles mudando de lado pela súbita demonstração de poder da parte de Wanyin, finalmente lembrando-se que ele também era um herói de guerra (o segundo mais forte na verdade, perdendo apenas para Wuxian).</p>
<p>Jin Guangyao estava assustado com os desenvolvimentos, o Jiang tinha entrado e tomado todo o controle da sala ditando o tom da conversa com um simples estalar de Zidian, mostrando a todos o seu lado da história e sendo implacável ao procurar justiça. A maré das influências dos Jins estava mudando e pela expressão no rosto de seu pai ele via isso também e não estava feliz. Mas claro Zixun nunca poderia ficar calado depois de uma humilhação como aquela.</p>
<p>  -E daí que eram idosos e crianças? Eram Wens do mesmo jeito! Era um pecado simplesmente existirem eram inferiores a qualquer outra pessoa!<br/>- Aquilo trouxe revolta s todos. Os Jins admitiram prender inocentes!</p>
<p> -Inferiores!? Eu vou te ensinar uma coisa Zixun existe uma ordem nesse mundo realmente! Superiores e inferiores sempre vão existir a sabe de uma coisa? Você acabou de admitir que participou de um genocidio. Só sobraram 50 Wens todo o resto foi morto pela seita Jin sabe o que isso quer dizer? Que pelas leis desse mundo  eu sou superior e você é inferior! Agora que você já admitiu por que eu não te mato logo? Junto de Wuxian para te relembrar exatamente o motivo das pessoas terem medo de nós durante a guerra e é claro para mostrar que se quiséssemos você morto, teríamos certeza de mostrar ao mundo quem foi que te matou. Ou vocês já se esqueceram de Wen Chao?</p>
<p>Jiang Cheng tinha Zidian vivo enrolado no pescoço de Zixun, que, após receber um chute no estômago estava de quatro como um cachorro para o mundo ver. Mas os outros líderes estavam muito ocupados absorvendo as acusações de Wanyin para prestar atenção a qualquer outra coisa. Os Wens eram realmente tão poucos? O que de fato aconteceu com os outros? Eles estavam na frente de outra Qishan Wen?<br/>Nie Mingjue estava em conflito, Wanyin era seu amigo de longa data e não falaria em  defesa dos Wens facilmente (os deuses sabem que o ódio dele era maior que o de qualquer um que ele já conheceu) mas se aquilo fosse verdade seria uma vergonha para todo o mundo do cultivo, já que eles aceitaram que os Wens fossem problemas dos Jins. Eles consentiram mesmo que indiretamente para esse suposto genocídio.</p>
<p> -Essa é uma acusação muito grave líder da Seita Jiang e eu espero que você tenha provas para apoiá-lo </p>
<p>  -Eu tenho sim Chinfen-zun e estarei mais que disposto a lhe entregar uma cópia dela, a todos que pedirem na verdade, mas para garantir e mostrar que não é apenas a minha palavra contra os Jins que tal algum membro da Seita de Gusu Lan tocar Inquérito?</p>
<p>Com a proposta os Jins se agitaram sabendo que seus segredos viriam a tona, já que ninguém questionaria a integridade de um Lan, especialmente se fosse Zewu-Jun tocando, todos os seus planos seriam arruinados <br/>  - Como líder da seita eu não acho que exista a necessidade de tocar…</p>
<p>- E por que não? Se as acusações foram falsas vocês seram imediatamente inocentados e eu terei feito papel de tolo, a não ser que você apenas não queira nos mostrar a exatidão dos crimes que os Jins cometeram ou quem realmente está envolvido neles!</p>
<p>Novamente o Jiang tomou o controle da sala novas acusações saindo de seus lábios, ele ainda estava com Zidian envolto no pescoço de Zixun como uma coleira. Uma imagem simplesmente ameaçadora.</p>
<p>  -Não acho que precise de tantas brigas, tocarei inquérito. Líder da Seita Jiang e Wei tenho certeza de que vocês ficaram mais confortáveis sentados?</p>
<p>  -Claro Zewu-Jun.</p>
<p>Pela primeira vez o Patriarca falou lembrando os outros de sua existência ( já que antes eles estavam muito ocupados, tontos pelo poder de Wanyin) ninguém deixou de notar o quão submisso ele estava sendo, nunca falando apenas deixando seu shidi tomar o controle da situação ( eles se perguntaram se a rebeldia de Wuxian não foi outro rumor aumentado pelos Jins) e também notaram como quando Sandu Sengshou se sentou ele foi para trás dele mesmo que ligeiramente, mostrando uma posição social menor que a de Cheng, uma clara demonstração de respeito que não foi pedida (novamente arrancou suspiros da multidão que não pode deixar de especular sobre o relacionamento dos dois e o verdadeiro motivo de Wuxian ter saído da seita Yunmeng Jiang).<br/>O tocar de inquérito enervou todos na sala para o bem ou para o mal as almas eram chamadas e sussurravam segredos nos ouvidos atentos dos Lans que franziam as testas, um sinal claro de desagrado. Finalmente as últimas notas foram tocadas e Lan Qiren foi o primeiro a se manifestar </p>
<p>  - Creio… que seria inteligente levar o líder da seita Jin  e seu sobrinho Jin Zixun sob custódia por assassinado, escravidão, corrupção, abuso de poder e genocidio. O herdeiro da seita Jin Zixuan e seu irmão Jin Guangyao não tiveram nada a ver com os acontecimentos e se não fosse pela presença de Sandu Shengshou Zixuan estaria morto, assassinado já que eles tentaram fazer o líder da seita Wei perder o controle e matá-lo.</p>
<p>Caos surgiu assim que ele terminou de falar os Jins citados tentaram correr. Um apito de Wanyin e suas confiáveis aranhas já estavam os imobilizando. O resto da sala ficou parado depois do Jiang lança uma onda de poder avassaladora e levar uma mão a boca no sinal claro de silêncio (ninguém ousou desobedecer) quando a ordem foi minimamente restaurada ele se pronunciou </p>
<p>  - Acredito que o novo líder da seita Jin, Jin Zixuan saberá lidar com os presos? - um aceno de resposta foi o suficiente para o referido ganhar um rápido sorriso de aprovação - então não tenho mais nenhum papel a desempenhar, agora isso é assunto pessoal da seita Jin e eu estou particularmente cansado, tenho certeza que reparações ao líder da seita Wei pelo ataque já estão em ordem?</p>
<p>   -Claro, e para você também líder da Seita Jiang- Jin Zixuan parecia tenso, também a festa de seu filho se transformando no drama de máscaras caídas que era, qualquer um ficaria agitado-<br/>Não é necessário, considere a falta de retribuição um gesto de boa fé para o seu governo, líder da seita Jin </p>
<p>  - É claro.</p>
<p>Jiang Cheng estava prestes a sair (ele estava tão, <br/>tão cansado, tão perto de desmoronar, sua família foi separada de verdade seu shixiong nunca voltaria ao Lótus Píer ele escolheu outras pessoas a ele de novo) não sabendo como ele mudou sua imagem para todos os presentes o quanto eles o respeitavam (nunca mais o comparariam ao seu pai, ele era muito parecido com sua mãe, mas melhor que isso ele era sua própria pessoa sem a sombra de ninguém o tapando. Ele era brilhante como um raio, como a lua). </p>
<p>  -Líder da Seita Jiang, tem outra coisa a ser resolvida. E quanto ao Selo Do Tigre Estígio?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Os resultados e as consequências do confronto com os Jins e o fim do relacionamento dos irmãos Yunmeng</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Repito os avisos<br/>A partir de agora eu vou inspirar cada capítulo em uma música, não vai ser necessariamente parecido mas vai ser o que me inspirou, o nome da música vai estar nas notas finais<br/>Se vcs quiserem deixar sugestões de como continuar a história ou de músicas que combinem com ela eu estou aberta a comentários.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-E o que tem ele? É propriedade do líder da seita Wei, e ele está em território Jiang, sua seita é subordinada a minha. Qualquer coisa referente ao Selo só é da conta dele e minha.</p><p>O tom dele era perigoso, ainda mais do assunto tratado, ele basicamente anunciou ao mundo que Wei Wuxian estava sob sua proteção. Não seria algo muito bem aceito.</p><p>  -Mesmo sendo propriedade do Líder da Seita Wei, você  Sandu Shengshou deve entender que aquele artefato maligno é muito poderoso para ser deixado sem supervisão.</p><p>  -E quem deveria supervisioná-lo? Você líder da seita Yao? Mas se eu não me engano foi esse o discurso de Guangshan? Eu nunca disse que o artefato será deixado como está, mas sua destruição não exige a presença das outras seitas, se elas forem convidadas considere pura cortesia. A não ser é claro que uma das outras grandes seitas de disponha a ser seu local de destruição? Afinal se vocês querem testemunhar isso Lótus Píer não será o local mais adequado, temos muitos segredos que devem permanecer assim.</p><p>Novamente Jiang Cheng ditava a conversa, agora ele finalmente deu a brecha para uma nova aliança política entre as seitas, as pessoas mais inteligentes, ou mais ligadas na política entenderam, porém as únicas seitas com as condições para a destruição do selo eram Gusu Lan e Qinghe Nie. Felizmente Lan Qiren entendeu essa corda estendida e resolveu puxá-lá para ver o que traria (ele não admitiria que fez isso também porque gostava de Wanyin e o queria como um aliado). </p><p>  -Gusu Lan estaria mais do que disposta a abrigar as outras seitas para a destruição de tal artefato, também iremos disponibilizar conhecimentos e pessoal para isso líder da seita Jiang. Logicamente apenas se você aceitar nossa intromissão.</p><p>  -Claro, Gusu Lan sempre foi uma aliada de Yunmeng Jiang, não planejo mudar isso.</p><p>Com tudo encerado Jiang Cheng sai da sala de reuniões e começa a andar pelos corredores da enorme Torre Koi.  Apesar do tamanho ela o sufocava o peso de seus significados e do que aconteceu, matando-o lentamente, envenenando completamente seus ossos com cansaço e o ódio frio que ele conhecia tão bem, que tem sido seus combustível a tanto tempo, mas ele estava tão, tão cansado, ele não tinha mais forças para ficar com raiva, ele não tinha mais forças para nada na verdade, mas ele tinha que se manter, a seita dele dependia disso, a vida de Wuxian dependia disso, a saúde de A-Jie naquele lugar amaldiçoado dependia disso, mesmo que eles não soubessem, mesmo que eles estivessem longe demais para ouvir os gritos dele enquanto se afogava no mar das responsabilidades e sentimentos no qual ele estava submerso(engraçado logo ele, um filho da água morrer afogado).<br/>
Inconscientemente seus pés o levaram ao quarto de Jin Ling que misericordiosamente não tinha ninguém além dos criados (ninguém para questionar a dor pulsante dentro dele, ninguém que visse através dele, ninguém que o salvasse. Eles estavam ocupados demais fugindo para ver o rosto por trás de sua máscara) então ele apenas pegou seu sobrinho (o único membro de sua família que não o odiava pelo menos um pouco) e ficou ali balançando-o, embalando o pequeno pacote de felicidade que sorria e arrulhava para ele (finalmente alguém estava feliz com a sua presença) Jiang Cheng estava cansado de tudo mas com seu sobrinho ali ele encontrava as poucas forças que tinha para continuar, para se manter firme, por ele e pela criança que o esperava no Pier Lótus (será que seu bebê sentia sua falta? Ele estava chorando como sempre acontecia quando ficavam separados por muito tempo?) Wanyin estava tão absorto em sua bolha de paz com Jin Ling que só notou duas pessoas se aproximando quando elas já estavam na porta do quarto (que descuido da sua parte, se não fossem os pais dele o que poderia acontecer a Jin Ling?).</p><p>  -A-Cheng? Tudo bem?</p><p>  -Ah A-Jie, tudo sim, eu só estava andando e parei no quarto de Jin Ling um pouco. Jin Zixuan, peço desculpas pela cena de hoje, era para ser um dia feliz mas você só ficou cheio de responsabilidades e uma seita desestabilizada.</p><p>  -Não foi sua culpa, na verdade é melhor que isso tenha acontecido assim nós estaremos seguros, ainda não consegui acreditar em tudo que meu pai fez para ser sincero, também não acredito que não tenha percebido nada.</p><p>  -O fato de você ser mantido no escuro só mostra que você não estava seguro aqui, se eles não viram motivos para te manter a par dos movimentos da seita era porque você seria descartado rapidamente.</p><p>Jin Zixuan sabia que ele provavelmente deveria estar morto segundo os planos do pai dele mas escutar uma confirmação doía. Yanli apertou seu braço em conforto e depois pegou o bebê dos braços de Cheng sentando-se junto do marido no sofá da sala, nem mesmo olhando para o seu irmão enquanto se concentrava na sua família (machucou Jiang Cheng ainda mais porém ele entendia ele não pertencia aquele lugar, ele era um impostor em meio a uma família feliz). Segurando o choro de novo (perdera as contas de quantas vezes fez isso nos últimos tempos). Murmurando uma desculpa para se retirar o Jiang mais novo saiu em disparada para seu quarto.<br/>
Enquanto andava, ele torcia para seus olhos não estarem vermelhos e para ninguém notar como suas mãos tremiam em esforço para se manter firme, para se manter funcionando. Ele virou a esquina dos quartos de hóspedes para ser cumprimentado por Wei Wuxian e Lan Wangji juntos, parecendo ter uma conversa acalorada mas não discutindo, talvez eles finalmente começassem a se dar bem (então Wuxian o deixaria definitivamente, esmagando qualquer esperança que ainda existe nele deles voltarem a ser uma família como já foram, uma vida atrás).</p><p>  -Jiang Cheng! O que foi aquilo? Como você pode simplesmente falar que vai destruir o selo? Ele é meu você mesmo disse isso!</p><p>  -E? O Selo foi que deu abertura e motivação  para pessoas como Jin Guangshan irem contra você e o caluniarem! Se não fosse por mim hoje você teria perdido o controle e matado Zixuan! Como eu explicaria isso ao mundo? Eu estou te dando uma chance de sobreviver sem as pessoas te olhando torto para onde quer que você vá! Eu estou te dando uma vida livre de novo, estou garantindo que ninguém consiga sair sem punição se virar uma espada contra você!</p><p>  -E o que fundar a minha própria seita? E quanto a nós? O que vai ser agora? -Lan Wangji se colocou na frente de Wuxian protetoramente quando sua última fala fez Zidian faiscar (Como ele ousava, Nós? Desde quando ele se importava com nós?) - o que vai me chicotear com Zidian?</p><p>  -Como você ousa!? Diferente de você eu cumpro minhas promessas, não que você se lembre do que eu estou falando, você tem o talento inato de esquecer tudo aquilo que te convém não é mesmo? E não venha me falar de nós! Que nós, você e eu? Esse nós não existe a muito tempo, você fez essa escolha a muito tempo atrás agora existe apenas eu e Yunmeng e você com Yilling!</p><p>Surpreso por não terem atraído uma multidão Wanyin não reclamou, passando direto por Wuxian batendo em seu ombro em um sinal claro de agressividade, não importava mais, nunca importou para Wuxian vamos ser sinceros, ele sempre correu e correu na frente de todos sem se importar com a bagunça que deixava pelo caminho. Sempre o herói, sempre o sol que brilhava acima de tudo capturando a atenção de todos. Ninguém nunca olha para ele, uma lua abandonada ao acaso, com a luz fraca demais para realmente ser admirada, que  mesmo assim sempre estava atrás do sol, sempre querendo ser útil. Bastava, ele se cansou de ir atrás de uma pessoa que nunca pararia de correr na frente dele, que corresse, que fosse para longe da escuridão de Wanyin para que não se contaminasse. Wuxian sempre foi bom demais para ficar ao lado dele, sempre superior, que ele ficasse então nos braços de Wangji, seria melhor para todos assim.</p><p>  -Jiang Cheng espere!- pegou no braço do seu shidi na esperança de impedi-lo de correr para longe (era a primeira vez que ele era deixado para trás por alguém com quem se importava, ele não gostou do sentimento nem um pouco, e se contorceu em culpa ele sabia que era assim que A-Cheng se sentia)- por favor me deixe consertar…</p><p>  -Consertar o que? Não existe mais nada para ser consertado Patriarca e por favor trate-me com o devido respeito, não suponha uma intimidade inexistente entre nós.</p><p>  -Wanyin! Peça desculpas!-</p><p>  -Sinceramente eu não tenho tempo pra essas merdas! Cala a boca Hanguang-jun, isso não é da sua conta e pra ser sincero nem da minha eu estou indo embora e é melhor que você não me siga Wuxian.</p><p>Ele saiu de verdade dessa vez, as presenças reconfortantes de suas aranhas ao seu lado enquanto ele não olhava para trás, finalmente correndo de Wuxian ao invés de ir em sua direção, era doloroso cortar laços, era triste e terrível de muitas maneiras das quais ele não estava disposto a admitir, mas também era libertador, através de tudo o que doía e corroía sua alma existia o êxtase de se libertar do que arrastava para o fundo de sua mente. Ele estava de libertando de Wuxian e de tudo o que ele significou por toda a sua vida (a raiva de sua mãe, a negligência de seu pai e a preferência de A-Jie).<br/>
Suas aranhas pareceram entender a importância e o verdadeiro significado da cena que presenciavam e se mantiveram caladas, mas ali, as únicas pessoas que sempre estariam ali. Elas não se importaram com a maneira que Wei Ying perdeu o equilíbrio e se apoiou em Wangji nem na maneira que ele estendeu a mão para Cheng, para ser respondido por ninguém (da mesma forma que Cheng nunca recebeu uma resposta).<br/>
Aquele dia infernal finalmente chegou ao fim. E se o Sandu Shengshou foi dormir chorando cercado pelas únicas pessoas que ele sabia que nunca o deixariam ninguém precisava saber afinal, ele estava sozinho com os seus pesadelos e estava fazendo jus ao seu nome.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Música Bad Dreams<br/>Cantora Faouzia<br/>Quanto a última frase de “fazer jus ao seu nome” Sandu significa três venenos (ciúmes, inveja e ganância se não me engano se tiver errado por favor me corrijam) e  Sengshou significa habilidoso manipulador então seu nome literalmente significa habilidoso manipulador dos três venenos. Acho que a fanfic está fazendo-o bem parecido com um mestre desses venenos não?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aprofundamento das emoções de Wanyin</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>REPITO OS AVISOS DO PRIMEIRO CAPÍTULO<br/>Eu não vou postar nada no final de semana e espero que entendam, no meio da semana espero postar de no mínimo três em três dias<br/>Agradeço desde já o carinho e a compreensão.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jiang Cheng acordou (ele preferia não tê-lo feito) e agora tinha que levantar e lidar com a bagunça que o mundo lá fora se tornou ( o que ele não daria para voltar para aqueles dias onde sua única preocupação era Zidian). Ele tomou o café da manhã que os servos trouxeram (escolhendo ignorar o tremor de medo das mãos deles, como se ele fosse atacá-los por nada)<br/>
Sentando-se na frente de sua penteadeira, se deixou ser tomado por suas emoções novamente o enorme vazio, o tudo e o nada que ele sentia se misturando dentro de sua mente e puxando-o para baixo como se isso fosse resolver alguma coisa. Então ele pensa em Wuxian e no que a sua discussão de ontem significava, a quebra (dessa vez definitiva) da irmandade entre eles, do que quer que fosse o relacionamento deles que era além de qualquer palavra conhecida, os sacrifícios pesavam entre eles e eram um abismo de dever ao invés de ser uma cola que os mantinha juntos ( a muito tempo essa suposta cola só os afastava, o peso de suas mentiras, das mentiras dele, formavam uma cratera entre os irmãos) Jiang Cheng daria qualquer coisa para voltar atrás para consertar o que foi quebrado da mesma forma que Wuxian implorou ontem, mas a briga que tiveram nos Cemitérios destruiu o relacionamento deles até se tornar algo inexistente (foi a última traição que Wanyin aceitou, Wuxian passou dos limites, mas não era uma surpresa ele sempre passava dos limites).<br/>
Todas as memórias deles juntos passavam por sua cabeça, os momentos felizes onde eles defendiam um ao outro, quando era eles contra o mundo, e então Wei partia para longe deixando Cheng para lidar com as consequências, sempre seguindo como um cachorro leal, sendo seu escudo, nunca estando verdadeiramente ao seu lado, sempre seguindo ordens, indo para a batalha em nome de Wuxian para garantir a segurança deles em volta da política do mundo do cultivo, mas mesmo assim ele nunca recebeu o reconhecimento de seu shixiong, no máximo ele ganhava um “você fez o que devia” (e ele odiava como essa frase sempre o lembrava de seu pai) ele não queria muito mas um “você fez bem” ou “estou orgulhoso” era pedir demais? Talvez, talvez realmente fosse, talvez ficar ao seu lado seja exaustivo o suficiente para ninguém conseguia sequer olhar para os seus feitos sem o achar patético? Ou falar que ele só estava ali graças ao seu irmão? Ele construiu uma seita das cinzas e mesmo assim as pessoas só o viam como “o irmão mais novo do Patriarca de Yilling, o ex-líder do Patriarca” sempre que se lembravam dele era para mostrar o quão pouco ele era em comparação ao Wuxian e mesmo assim ele nunca reclamou, nunca explodiu, ele estava tão acostumado a ser a segunda opção que se alguém o escolhesse como a primeira ele não saberia como reagir. Era triste mas era verdade por toda a sua vida ele nunca foi a primeira opção de ninguém, mas ele estava bem com isso (ele tinha seu irmão ao seu lado para fazer ele se sentir amado em suas noites solitárias). Mas então a única pessoa com a qual ele estava ligeiramente acostumado a ser a primeira opção o descartou para ir ficar com uma nova família (uma família melhor que ele), então ele não estava levando isso muito bem (a única coisa que o mantinha nessa terra era uma criança animada de lindos sorrisos e promessas de amor eterno).</p><p>  -Jiang Cheng-</p><p>  -Mingzhu, Daiyu. Já está na hora?</p><p>Suas aranhas (suas irmãs, suas companheiras e além de seu filho sua única família) se aproximaram e vendo seu estado Mingzhu pegou um pente e começou a pentear os cabelos de Cheng calmamente (era um ritual que eles tinham desde a infância, uma afirmação de estou aqui, estou aqui por você) ele relaxou sob o toque familiar dela e Daiyu se sentou em seu colo, a mão de Cheng também foi para seu cabelo acariciando, enquanto o clima de paz se instalava o cabelo de Cheng ficou pronto e quando o último enfeite foi colocado em sua cabeça ele abriu os olhos as mãos de Mingzhu em seus ombros e o calor reconfortante de Daiyu o deram forças para respirar e se recompor novamente.</p><p>  -Cheng, se você não quiser ir podemos inventar alguma desculpa? Eu sei o quanto isso está te cobrando, principalmente agora que finalmente pudemos voltar para casa.</p><p>  -Estou bem Daiyu- isso lhe rendeu um olhar duvidoso- eu não tenho escolha a não ser estar bem, então vamos simplesmente acabar com isso para podermos sair e beber licor até esquecermos tudo que acontecerá nesses próximos dias.</p><p>  -Agora isso é música para os meus ouvidos, quando mandar uma carta a Jiang Bohai sobre nossa estadia longe no Píer Lótus vou pedir para ele manter um pouco de álcool separado para a nossa chegada, e doces também, muitos doces picantes.</p><p>  -Eu gostaria disso, mas antes nós temos que lidar com os nossos  ~estimados~ líderes de Seitas- o comentário rendeu um olhar provocador entre as aranhas que sorriam da inocência de seu mestre</p><p>  -Ora Cheng, vai ser mais fácil do que imagina afinal, você conquistou o coração de todos com sua aparência magnífica enquanto empunhava Zidian, ouvi muitos comentários inadequados de homens falando que queriam que você usasse Zidian neles, se é que me entende.- Wanyin cobriu o rosto vermelho na esperança de esconder a sua vergonha, ele nunca esperou esse tipo de repercussão quanto ao seu comportamento (nojo, aversão, diversão sombria sim eram esperados, foi para isso que ele se acostumou a infância inteira, elogios e desejos eram novos e indesejados).</p><p>  -Realmente Mingzhu nós temos que tomar muito cuidado para nenhum desses velhos pervertidos se aproximar do nosso precioso ChengCheng.</p><p>  -Daiyu!</p><p>As duas riram sendo seguidas pelo líder da seita, a leveza do momento não era muito sentida por ele, então ele valorizava o pouco que tinha (eles nunca poderiam agir assim em público, as pessoas diriam que era impróprio, ou que eles eram amantes, os três se contorciam de nojo apenas de pensar algo assim). Quando um servo bateu em sua porta para falar que estava na hora de se encontrar com o doutros líderes para o café da manhã oficial os três se recomporam e colocaram novamente as máscaras que normalmente habitam os seus rostos.<br/>
Chegando na sala de refeição ele passou direto por Wuxian e sentou-se junto de Zixuan que também estava sozinho no momento (ele ignorou o sorriso agradecido de seu cunhado, ele não estava fazendo nada digno de agradecimentos, ele só estava fugindo de seus problemas, de novo). Poucas conversas se seguiram agora que Wanyin não via mais à necessidade de se manter calado diante de desaforos, principalmente quando vinham falar com Zixuan sobre o pai dele (talvez Zidian tenha brilhado um pouco nesses mas não vem ao caso). Lan Xichen e Nie Mingjue também os acompanharam para a surpresa de Wanyin ( não que ele fosse reclamar de uma demonstração tão pública de apoio).</p><p>Depois do desconfortável café da manhã onde ele continuamente ignorou os avanços de Wuxian e seus pedidos por atenção, Wanyin estava pronto para morrer antes mesmo de chegar na entrada da Torre Koi de onde eles iriam para Gusu, sua companhia atual além das aranhas era Lan Qiren que apesar de não falar nada sobre o comportamento das seitas menores (bando de hipócritas buscando glória) tinha uma expressão de desaprovação que só ele parecia ver (não que estivesse reclamando, foi engraçado o suficiente para lhe render um pequeno sorriso, não que alguém tenha notado). Dessa vez ele realmente não notou Wuxian chamando a sua atenção.</p><p> \Wei não percebeu isso e ficou cada vez mais perturbado a medida que era ignorado, apenas Wangji ao seu lado o impediu de confrontar seu shidi no meio daquela multidão de patetas arrogantes/</p><p>\ Nenhum deles percebeu o olhar de interesse trocado por Lan Xichen e Nie Mingjue que desde ontem, depois de uma longa conversa reconhecerem que suas ações para Wanyin foram imperdoáveis (eles deixaram um jovem liderar uma seita assim como eles tinham feito só que pior, e em momento nenhum pensaram em lhe estender a mão)/</p><p>O caminho foi preenchido pelas falas incessantes das seitas menores, tão arrogantes pensando que os segredos genéricos deles poderiam ajudar de alguma forma, mal sabiam o que realmente era grandeza ancestral, não sabiam que tipo de magia estava escondida sob os livros ancestrais das grandes seitas e os poderes de destruição que eles tinham.<br/>
Ao subirem as escadarias de Gusu o grupo apenas ficava mais alto em seu alvoroço, rugindo e rindo se vangloriando de algo que nem tinham feito como um bando de animais, o sangue de Wanyin fervia sob sua pele implorando para chicotear cada um deles (para que parassem de agir como os Wens).</p><p>  -Eu achei que estávamos em uma missão para destruir um artefato maligno não para achar glória pessoal, talvez eu tenha entendido errado os interesses desse grupo, ou talvez ele tenha sido distorcido para o ganho de alguns? Agora eu entendo porque tantos se voluntariaram para ajudar, realmente patético -</p><p> Zidian brilhava enquanto ele falava com Lan Qiren, propositalmente levantando a voz para todos ouvirem mas sem se dirigir a eles, deixando um aviso para todos e para ninguém em particular. Os grasnos de indignação foram ignorados a favor do zumbido de concordância do ancião que lhes lançou um olhar de desaprovação (muitos deles, que tinham sido seus alunos, murcharam em vergonha). Depois disso tudo ficou em silêncio durante todo o processo de colocar os líderes em aposentos adequados (ninguém ousou comentar quando Qiren o colocou em um quarto de honra, maior e mais confortável do que a maioria, grande parte deles havia escutado sobre a predileção do professor para ele durante o período de aulas, não que alguém não entendesse).<br/>
Quando finalmente existiu paz em seus aposentos Cheng respirou fundo e deixou seus ombros se curvarem, um leve sorriso no seu rosto foi cortesia do tratamento que recebeu de Qiren (pelo menos ele não preferia o Wei Wuxian). E também da notícia que eles começariam a discutir a destruição do Selo apenas no próximo dia, para descansar as mentes de todos dos acontecimentos recentes. Para ele qualquer desculpa que o deixasse se afundar nos lençóis por todo o dia era válida então ele estava mais que contente com isso, ele descansaria e evitaria Wuxian o máximo possível depois ele tomaria chá com seu antigo professor e voltaria ao estado anterior até a reunião de amanhã onde ele inevitavelmente teria que enfrentar o mundo. Mas que ele descansasse por enquanto, os deuses sabem que ele não o faz normalmente.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As aranhas dele são OCS que eu criei<br/>Mingzhu significa pérola brilhante  e Daiyu significa Jade negra, eu queria que ele tivesse alguém para se apoiar já que ele sempre esteve sozinho e nessa fic ele vai sofrer muito se não ele provavelmente cometeria suicídio (eu baseio ele no meu próprio psicológico fodido então eu sei bem) então ele precisava  de um Porto Seguro eu dei um para ele.<br/>As músicas são <br/>Army  - Besomorph &amp; Arcando &amp; Neoni (para mostrar como Wanyin via o relacionamento deles)<br/>You broke me first - Tate McRae (novamente os sentimentos de Wanyin dessa vez do relacionamento deles atual)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Uma importante conversa entre Jiang Cheng e Lan Qiren</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>REPITO OS AVISOS DO PRIMEIRO CAPÍTULO.<br/>Gente esse capítulo demorou um pouco mais já que ele é bem triste e para mim bem pesado e intenso, é só uma conversa mas é muito necessário.<br/>As músicas de inspiração vão estar nas notas finais</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Depois de passar a maior parte do dia dentro do quarto. Wanyin não viu necessidade de prender o cabelo para ir ao chá (não sentia a necessidade de estar alerta perto de Qiren, ele foi o único adulto no qual ele confiou na adolescência, não ficaria desconfiado dele agora, principalmente depois de seu apoio durante as provações do últimos dias). Um discípulo bateu em sua porta dizendo que o ancião o esperava. (quando ele passou seu guia ficou vermelho, de olhos arregalados e começou a gaguejar, Jiang Cheng não entendeu, mas por hora deixou passar).<br/>
Durante todo o caminho até a casa de Qiren os Lans pareciam perder toda a sua compostura habitual, alguns deles deixavam cair coisas que carregavam no chão, outros caiam no chão. Não só eles mas todos por quem passavam parecia parar e congelar, como se tivesse visto um fantasma. Mesmo assim Wanyin não questionou, completamente alheio na verdade, pensando sobre os rituais que discutiria com seu Shifu para a destruição do amuleto.<br/>
Chegando na casa seu guia deu uma despedida gaguejada antes de andar o mais rápido possível sem correr (novamente estranho). Batendo na porta ele foi convidado a entrar (perdeu por pouco o suspiro surpreso de Qiren e o sussurro do nome de sua mãe que deixou seus lábios). Em cima da mesa tinha um pratinho cheio de bolos de lótus (os mesmos que Jiang Cheng sempre enviava para Qiren em seu aniversário).</p>
<p>  -Jiang Wanyin, devo admitir, que apesar de surpreso com suas ações eu estou muito orgulhoso de você, você lidou com uma situação política muito complicada com extrema capacidade.</p>
<p>  -Eu fiz apenas o necessário Shifu, ninguém estaria ao meu lado, as seitas menores são atraídas pelo dinheiro, e eu tenho que admitir que mesmo com a reconstrução da seita sendo muito mais rápida que o esperado, nós não podemos simplesmente distribuir ouro como os Jins fazem. E quando as outras grandes seitas - uma longa pausa foi seguida de um olhar penetrante, não ofensivo mas mostrava mágoa- elas deixaram seu posicionamento bem claro ao jurar irmandade sem me incluir, fora nossos aliados mais próximos Yunmeng não tinha aliados, precisei de tempo para estabilizar todos o suficiente para me dar o luxo de fazer uma cena daquelas, tive que me preparar para o pior, felizmente as coisas ocorreram de forma bem otimista.</p>
<p>  -Você sabe que eu não gosto de elogiar meus alunos, mas eu fico feliz em poder dizer que fiz parte da sua educação Jiang Wanyin, você se tornou um grande líder.</p>
<p>  -Eu fiz a minha obrigação.</p>
<p>Um olhar avaliador de Qiren mostra a sua discordância, ele não insistiu mas não deixaria o assunto como estava. Depois disso eles pegaram livros e foram estudar sobre rituais de purificação. Por aproximadamente duas horas foi tudo o que fizeram (não é porque os outros líderes são um bando de preguiçosos que eles tinham que seguir o ritmo deles). O ancião não sabia como tocar no assunto que o incomodava (mesmo com três mil regras nenhuma delas lhe dava conforto para saber o que falar).</p>
<p>  -Tem algo que quer falar Shifu?</p>
<p>  -Não acho que seja meu papel mas, sim, existem algumas perguntas que eu quero fazer para você.</p>
<p>  -Pergunte, dependendo do que é eu posso respondê-lo ou não.</p>
<p>  -O que aconteceu entre você e Wei Wuxian? Você nunca o deixaria por causa do cultivo demoníaco, você o defendeu inúmeras vezes mesmo depois dele começar a usá-lo, o que mudou?</p>
<p>  -Você sempre teve o talento de fazer as perguntas mais incômodas e necessárias Shifu, me de um minuto para juntar uma boa explicação - por um tempo Jiang Cheng se permitiu respirar e tentar achar uma ordem em seus pensamentos que fosse coerente o suficiente para alguém de fora entender (ele mesmo ainda não entendia direito)- existem muitas coisas não faladas entre nós, muitos sacrifícios que não deveriam existir, muitos deveres e muitas promessas quebradas para aquela velha confiança voltar. As coisas mudaram, ele mudou, eu mudei, não acho que gostaria de voltar atrás, não conseguiríamos voltar de qualquer maneira, sempre existirá a barreira dos segredos e dores que nos separam. Ele não confia mais em mim, e eu estou cansado de correr atrás dessa irmandade perdida.</p>
<p>  -Você sempre esteve ao lado dele, sempre o protegeu. Mesmo com a destruição e as mortes que ele tinha em suas mãos, que tipo de crime ele cometeu para você perder a fé nele?</p>
<p>  -Ele nunca foi quem jurou ser, sempre quebrando promessas e me fazendo de tolo, nunca se perguntando quem ele era para fazer aquilo. Nunca conhecendo limites, ele cutucou e cutucou até o mundo explodir em caos a sua volta. E eu sempre tive que limpar a bagunça que o rastro dele deixava, eu estou simplesmente cansado, estou tão, tão cansado. Foram tantas pequenas mentiras, tantos pequenos erros que eu nunca consegui esquecer. Talvez eu esteja errado, mas essa forma de amar me cansou, eu nunca consegui ensinar Wei Wuxian o que é ficar, já está na hora de eu deixá-lo ir, e outra pessoa vai ensinar para ele o que eu não fui capaz. </p>
<p>  -Você sabe que isso não ajuda em nada a imagem que eu tenho dele? Eu me importo com você da mesma forma que me importo com meus sobrinhos, claro que eu não te criei, mas eu vi como você precisava de alguém, eu estava disposto a ser esse alguém, mas você me falar assim de Wei Wuxian só me faz acreditar mais os rumores que o cercam. </p>
<p>O pequeno sorriso no rosto de Wanyin era de uma pessoa velha demais para a idade dele, tinha peso e dor demais para o ancião se sentir confortável sem fazer nada a respeito, era um homem a sua frente (não mais uma criança que o lembrou de seu próprio eu, que se tornou tão amargurado pelas mesmas regras nas quais buscava conforto), um líder que estava reerguendo uma seita das cinzas mais rápido do que ele próprio tinha feito, em uma situação muito pior que a dele (uma pontada de vergonha e orgulho lhe encheu o peito).</p>
<p>  -A-Xian nunca fez nada de ruim para ninguém intencionalmente, o que só torna as coisas piores, ele egoisticamente dá a si mesmo o direito de se sacrificar pelos outros sem se importar com as consequências para eles.</p>
<p>  -E mesmo assim você o chama de A-Xian.</p>
<p>  -Eu nunca poderia odiá-lo, mesmo com tudo o que ele fez, mesmo com qualquer coisa que ele possa fazer futuramente, eu me odeio muito mais do que poderia ter raiva de como ele me faz sentir, mesmo com todas as cicatrizes que ele me der, não importa os erros que ele cometa eu sempre voltaria para o que nós tínhamos se ele pedisse desculpas, é o que mais dói, é o que eu mais odeio, porque meu sofrimento por ele nunca teria um fim, mas eu cansei  de me odiar e cansei de odiar como ele me faz sentir. Eu só estou cansado. Então eu vou deixar ir até ele aprender a amar de uma forma que me machuque menos, pode até doer mas não tanto, eu já estou sangrando, não aguentaria outro ferimento profundo sem desabar.</p>
<p>  -Wanyin se te machuca não é amor.</p>
<p>  -Amor é uma coisa simples e complexa ao mesmo tempo, machuca e cura, destrói e constrói, você apenas tem que saber usá-lo, A-Xian nunca aprendeu como não machucar e eu nunca aprendi a não perdoar. A não voltar, toda a vida foi assim ele indo e voltando e eu o curando. Nunca sendo curado, mas o amor pode se esgotar, o meu se esgotou e eu preciso de tempo para curar, ninguém vai fazer isso por mim. Não quer dizer que o que eu tive com ele não foi verdadeiro mas nunca foi feito para durar para sempre. </p>
<p>A conversa terminou, Qiren colocou uma mão reconfortante no ombro de Wanyin, que se permitiu curvar para o gesto acolhedor, desesperado por mais da demonstração de apoio. Depois de alguns minutos respirando fundo os dois conseguiram se recompor e terminar de assimilar a conversa reveladora que tiveram (Jiang Cheng nunca vai admitir como ele se sentiu mais leve confiando em alguém).<br/>
Depois de despedidas e promessas de futuras conversas Jiang Cheng saiu de lá, ele rapidamente se dirigia para os próprios aposentos. Por mais que se sentisse aliviado as revelações e confissões feitas o esgotaram.</p>
<p>  -Sandu Shengshou.</p>
<p>  -Zewu-Jun, Chifeng-Zun. O que desejam?</p>
<p>  -Gostaríamos de falar com você se nos permitir, temos muito o que falar.</p>
<p>  -Claro, acho que o assunto merece um local mais privado?</p>
<p>  -Sim, por favor nos acompanhe até o Hanshi.</p>
<p>Ele apenas assentiu e começou a andar na direção indicada se perguntando o que os dois líderes poderiam querer falar com ele. Não tinham nenhum acordo comercial ameaçado e seu espetáculo na seita Jin não os afetava já que seu irmão jurado foi inocentado (ele não notou os olhares trocados entre os dois, nem a forma com que todos o encaram, de novo, por causa de seu cabelo, nem o jeito que os dois suspiraram de surpresa com sua aparência da primeira vez que o viram).<br/>
Depois de entrar no Hanshi (Wanyin não admitiria que estava nervoso ao entrar em um espaço tão privado quando os aposentos de Xichen) ele se sentou em uma mesa que já tinha chá pronto, os esperando, e se virou para seus acompanhantes que também se acomodavam </p>
<p>  -Então, o que queriam falar comigo?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wrong direction - Hailee Steinfeld<br/>I have questions - Camilla Cabello<br/>As duas se redes como Wanyin via o relacionamento dele com o Wuxian e o que deteriorou esse relacionamento (as mentiras e afastamento do Wuxian)<br/>A e sobre o Lan Qiren associar o Cheng com a Madame Yu ele não vai mais fazer isso já que percebeu que apesar da aparência parecida eles tem visões de mundo e personalidades diferentes</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jiang Cheng, Lan Xichen e Nie Mingjue tem uma conversa interessante <br/>E qual é a relação entre Wanyin e Nie Huaisang nessa história?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>REPITO OS AVISOS DO PRIMEIRO CAPÍTULO <br/>Eu vou mudar o relacionamento principal do Jiang Cheng para ele ficar com o Huaisang (não foi uma ideia original minha mas, ok)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Primeiramente nós gostaríamos de pedir perdão.</p>
<p>  -Zewu-Jun? Pelo que, exatamente, vocês deveriam pedir perdão?- uma sobrancelha foi levantada pelo mais novo, levemente cético.</p>
<p>  -Nós fomos muito… negligentes a você, deveríamos ter estendido a mão quando você estava reconstruindo a sua seita.</p>
<p>  -Com todo o respeito, eu não preciso de caridade e acho que já deixei isso claro. Atualmente a Seita Jiang prospera. Agradeço as sua boas intenções mas não são mais necessárias.- Jiang Cheng estava desconfortável, ninguém que se aproximou dele tinha realmente boas intenções, mas o que esses dois poderiam querer dele?</p>
<p>  -Nós sabemos disso. Yunmeng Jiang juntamente com você tem o nosso respeito. Só estamos falando que se você quiser um conselho ou uma amizade nós queremos ser uma opção. </p>
<p>Que porra era essa!? Como eles ousavam vir se aproximar dele com essas caras de culpados só depois que ele estava bem? Que a Seita dele estava prosperando? E ainda dizer sinto muito? Qual era o truque? O que eles queriam de verdade?</p>
<p>  -Com todo o respeito por que eu deveria acreditar em vocês? Vocês nunca se deram o trabalho de olhar para mim, até mesmo me atrapalharam, se juntando a Jin Guangyao em sua irmandade jurada e deixando Yunmeng ilhada. Qual é o objetivo de vocês a se aproximar de mim? E pelos deuses sejam sinceros, eu não tenho paciência e não sou tolo o suficiente para acreditar que vocês não querem nada.</p>
<p>  -Como.. como você pode dizer uma coisa dessas!?  </p>
<p>  -Nós queremos ajudá-lo, nós erramos mas queremos corrigir isso!</p>
<p>  -E por que? O que te motiva a isso? Você realmente acredita que eu vou pensar que você fez isso pela bondade no coração!? Eu posso ser jovem mas eu lutei - eu praticamente ganhei a guerra para vocês foi o que ele não disse - em uma guerra, a mesma guerra que vocês lutaram, eu conheço a humanidade Chizeng-Zun, e por conhecê-la eu não acredito em bondade sem dívidas </p>
<p>Jiang Cheng tinha os olhos cerrados e observava a troca de olhares entre os irmãos jurados, um tipo de conversa silenciosa que o deixava no limite por não entender. O que eles estavam planejando agora?</p>
<p>\ os dois mais velhos estavam preocupados, pelo que Jiang Wanyin passou para não conseguir acreditar na bondade humana? Os dois tinham conseguido passar pela guerra sem se macular, eles já eram pessoas feitas. Mas ele foi forjado pela dor e pela sinfonia de morte e espadas que era o campo de batalha/</p>
<p>  -Sim eu e Mingjue falhamos com você, e por isso queremos nos aproximar agora, nós dois também fomos líderes das nossas seitas muito jovens e não foi fácil. Não conseguimos imaginar o que você passou, não ter nenhuma orientação em um momento tão caótico. O que podemos fazer para convencer você de que estamos falando a verdade?</p>
<p>Jiang Cheng fechou os olhos e respirou fundo (ele tem feito isso muito nos últimos dias) as mãos brancas pela força em punhos segurando suas vestes em um esforço para se manter ancorado (quantas pessoas não falaram isso para tentar esfaqueá-lo pelas costas?). Mesmo com suas desconfianças os dois eram boas opções de aliados (não deveriam ser mais que isso, não iria deixar brechas para ser machucado), estar com eles ao seu lado lhe daria o poder que precisava para garantir a segurança de seu povo e de sua família, ninguém ousaria ir contra ele. A expressão de Wanyin mudou novamente e ele levantou a cabeça olhando diretamente nos olhos dos dois a sua frente, avaliando-os (\os dois não iriam admitir, mas o brilho de inteligência levemente homicida em seus olhos os fez suar frio, ele parecia olhar para a alma deles e além enxergando todas as mentiras que já falaram/). Quando não viu nenhum traço de mentira ele relaxou apenas um pouco (os outros sempre admitiam ser mentirosos quando ele lançava-lhes esse olhar, talvez eles fossem realmente confiáveis, suas aranhas iriam observar para entender direito suas intenções).</p>
<p>  -Não vou pedir que jurem nada por sua honra, sem querer ser grosseiro mas para mim honra não vale nada- Mingjue queria se opor mas uma cutucada em suas costelas pelo cotovelo de Lan Xichen o manteve calado - então eu quero que vocês demonstrem através de ações, nenhuma palavra que me disserem irá me convencer. Então me apoiem quanto a Wei Wuxian e quando o Selo estiver destruído eu poderei começar a confiar em vocês, mesmo não entendendo as suas motivações.</p>
<p>  -É realmente tão difícil acreditar que nós temos boas intenções? Que nós simplesmente queremos nos aproximar de você, só para ter uma amizade?</p>
<p>  -Sim.</p>
<p>Agora Jiang Cheng não estava mais com raiva, sua carranca habitual foi substituída por um olhar confuso enquanto olhava para os dois como se tivessem duas cabeças (\Nenhum dos dois vai admitir que o acharam adorável ou que ele os lembrou de seus irmãos mais novos/). Ao mesmo tempo eles sentiram uma onda de “instinto protetor de irmão mais velho” passando. Como assim ele não achava que alguém poderia se aproximar dele sem segundas intenções? Não conseguiria ficar perto dele só por quem ele era? Aquilo não agradou os irmãos mais velhos presentes na sala.</p>
<p>  -Agora com todo o respeito eu vou me retirar.</p>
<p>  -Claro, gostaria de companhia?</p>
<p>  -Não obrigado, eu lembro o caminho.</p>
<p>Depois de se curvar para os dois Jiang Cheng fugiu da sala ( Zewu-Jun e Chifeng-Zun realmente o confundiram com seu pedido de amizade). <br/>A próxima pessoa que parecer na sua frente querendo conversar seria mandada a merda. Ele já estava psicologicamente exausto das duas conversas que teve e não estava com disposição para outra (talvez, se Nie Huaisang magicamente aparecesse seu humor melhorasse, porém seu amigo está bem longe em Qinghe Nie).</p>
<p>  -Jiang Wanyin.</p>
<p>  -Lan Wangji, tem algo que precise?</p>
<p>  -Sim, gostaria de falar com você, pode falar agora?</p>
<p>  -Sinceramente eu estou cansado, tive duas reuniões cansativas, e, se não for urgente eu vou pedir que deixe o assunto para amanhã, principalmente se for a respeito do Líder Da Seita Wei como eu imagino.</p>
<p>  -Hm, é.</p>
<p>  -Então pode esperar até amanhã </p>
<p>  -Gostaria de falar hoje </p>
<p>  -Não será possível Hanguan-Jun, creio que amanhã poderemos falar </p>
<p>Vendo que ele iria insistir Jiang Cheng faz uma reverência (mais alta que normalmente mas não o suficiente para ser rude) e vai embora o mais rápido possível.</p>
<p>Finalmente chegando ao seu quarto ele despenca perto da porta, à exaustão o levando a desistir de qualquer decoro, agora que não tinha absolutamente ninguém por perto (suas aranhas tinham ido embora, fazer algumas tarefas ao seu mando, receberam ordens em algum momento entre ele falar com Lan Qiren e o pedido de amizade dos dois líderes das seitas). Lentamente se arrastando, Jiang Cheng entra na banheira e se permite afundar (não tinham lagos ou rios perto de Gusu, para ele, um filho da água, ficar tanto tempo sem mergulhar era uma tortura), seus pensamentos logo se dirigem aos acontecimentos do dia (como se antes ele não tivesse o suficiente para pensar). Primeiro Lan Qiren o desestabilizando, com seu apoio e figura paterna antes inexistente na sua vida (não que Wanyin estivesse reclamando, ele valoriza ter uma figura de apoio, mesmo que não sejam exatamente próximos) e depois o estranho pedido de amizade dos dois homens mais influentes do mundo do cultivo. Ele ainda não sabia de onde ele tirou forças de ser tão ousado para questionar até mesmo a honra deles, indiretamente lógico (ele se sentiu bem, poderoso fazendo isso, se igualando a eles), tudo isso apesar de ser satisfatório (era tão bom ser reconhecido, não ter que ir atrás de Wuxian o dia todo, pela primeira vez não representá-lo nem ser responsável pelas ações de ninguém além das suas, era completamente libertador ter que se preocupar apenas com si) era cansativo e o deixava desconfiado, de Lan Qiren nem tanto, eles tinham uma espécie de vínculo desde quando ele não tinha nenhum poder político. Mas os outros dois eram estranhos e possivelmente hostis, não eram confiáveis (homens de grande poder raramente eram, ele não os conhecia direito e não gostaria de medir o caráter deles por rumores possivelmente infundados), quando suas aranhas voltarem ele pediria para que ficassem de olho nos dois, e que descobrissem suas verdadeiras intenções, se fossem boas ele poderia se aproximar, mas não muito, ele não permitirá que eles se aproximem tão cedo, até eles provarem que não vão abandoná-lo (Wanyin aprendeu com outros o preço de entregar sua confiança tão facilmente, então se eles não desistirem no meio do caminho, ele poderia deixá-los entrar, lentamente). E então temos a conversa que ele vai ter com Lan Wangji amanhã (com certeza sobre Wei Wuxian, e provavelmente vai ser desconfortável, e, existiram feridas cutucadas, pelos dois lados, quanto mais rápido terminar melhor). E por fim existe a reunião para começar a discutir a destruição do Selo (onde ele teria que aturar homens como o Líder da Seita Yao se estufarem como pavões. Exigindo reconhecimento por algo que eles tiveram participação mínima se é que tiveram).<br/>Depois de sair da banheira, agora fria, com o corpo e a mente lavados, Wanyin se permitiu deitar e relaxar, sendo embalado para o mundo dos sonhos (sem saber que longe dali um certo amigo recebia uma carta para ir a Gusu junto com manuscritos Nie para a destruição do Selo do Tigre Estígio).</p>
<p>\ Nie Huaisang estava nervoso, fazia muito tempo que ele não recebia uma carta de Jiang Cheng, mesmo eles correspondendo a muito tempo. <br/>Quando as notícias do que ocorreu na Torre Koi chegaram aos seus ouvidos (não foram os espiões que ele tinha implantado no lugar, claro que não, afinal, ele não sabia de nada). Seu nervosismo foi substituído por raiva e preocupação <br/>Eu sabia que Guangshan não era coisa boa mas eu nunca pensei que iria afetar Jiang Cheng tão diretamente! Não posso imaginar o que ele está passando, e o tipo de pensamento negativo que deve estar correndo por sua cabeça, ele teria que corrigir isso, e dar o apoio que sua querida lótus merecia e precisava. Além é claro de fazer uma limpeza na Torre Koi punindo todos aqueles que tiveram envolvimento com a emboscada.<br/>Me aguarde Jiang Cheng, estarei indo para você/</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A música da vez foi <br/>Too good at goodbyes - Sam Smith</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A reunião sobre o Selo, a inteligência de Jiang Cheng sendo mostrada e a chegada de alguém</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>REPITO OS AVISOS DO PRIMEIRO CAPÍTULO <br/>Oi gente, eu demorei para postar demorei, mas vou tentar atualizar de novo essa semana. Vocês podem dar opniões ou me recomendar músicas que combinam com a história?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quando Jiang Cheng acordou, ele estava coberto e em uma posição confortável em sua cama (suas aranhas já devem ter voltado então), ele realmente não queria sair de lá, mas suas obrigações o chamavam, preguiçosamente ele se arrumou para o dia. No momento em que terminou de colocar seu enfeite de cabelo um discípulo Lan bateu na porta, para deixar o café da manhã e informá-lo que a reunião começaria em duas horas. Ele ficou aliviado, se era em tão pouco tempo as chances de Lan Wangji aparecer logo de manhã eram mínimas, se não pela cortesia, para ajudar seu irmão nos preparativos da reunião.<br/>Suas aranhas chegaram quando ele estava tomando café, todas as cartas enviadas e muitos livros sobre matrizes e rituais de purificação, que poderiam ter algum efeito no selo, estavam em sua mesa. Elas descansavam por enquanto, sua conversa leve logo o incluindo (ele resolveu deixar a nova distribuição de tarefas para quando ele fosse para reunião, aproveitar um pouco a companhia da sua família).<br/>Quando a reunião se aproximou Jiang Cheng saiu de seu quarto e foi direto para a sala designada, metade dos líderes já estava lá, a sala ficou silenciosa depois dele ter entrado, mas não se importou e cumprimentou todos indo para o seu lugar, convenientemente ao lado de Lan Xichen e Nie Mingjue (ele não admitiria que se sentiu feliz com a disposição dos lugares, que o colocou na mesma posição social que os outros dois).<br/>Wei Wuxian, junto de Lan Wangji e Lan Qiren foram os últimos a chegar (o mais velho tinha uma expressão de desgosto estampada, ele perguntaria sobre isso mais tarde). Felizmente apesar de chegar tarde, eles não estavam atrasados então não causaram uma impressão ruim (ou ainda pior no caso do Patriarca).<br/>Lan Qiren começou a ditar a reunião, agradecendo a presença de todos e pedindo ordem, esclarecendo dúvidas e abafando reclamações sem sentido.</p>
<p>  -E quanto ao ritual em si? Todos nós já dissemos segredos importantes das nossas seitas, para contribuir com ele, mas nada parece ser eficiente o suficiente, talvez analisar o objeto nos de uma melhor compreensão do que precisa ser feito?- <br/>Um líder de seita menor falou, ele não parecia ser arrogante (na verdade parecia ser um dos poucos com bom senso). Jovem e não citou os segredos das seitas com arrogância, então parecia uma pessoa bem neutra, talvez alguém para conversar no futuro, suas aranhas (que espiavam tudo que acontecia, anotando aliados e inimigos) provavelmente lhe falariam mais tarde quem exatamente ele era.</p>
<p>  -Wei Wuxian, você trouxe com você como eu pedi?</p>
<p>   -Claro Ancião Lan.</p>
<p>O Patriarca então tira o objeto de suas vestes e vai para o meio da sala, deixando-o pulsar em energia recém liberta sobre todos. A maioria se encolheu e ficou doente, pessoas como Nie Mingjue e Lan Xichen ficaram pálidas e instáveis em seus lugares (nenhum deles estava preparado para o que aquilo emitia, eles tinham esquecido seu poder de destruição, subestimaram ele, aquilo era além de profano).</p>
<p>  -Wei Wuxian! Como você se atreve a forjar tal coisa!? Uma desgraça para o mundo!-</p>
<p>Lan Qiren estava roxo de indignação, ele, diferente da maioria, não estava na linha de frente, então nunca havia entrado em contato direto com o Selo. E só não continuou a falar quando a energia mudou de comportamento, ao invés de se espalhar pela sala se condensou, formando tentáculos. Que por um momento não fizeram nada mas depois voltaram a se espalhar pela sala, Wei Wuxian parecia se concentrar para impedir o objeto de tocar nos humanos presentes, mas quando uma gavinha se enrolou no pulso de Jiang Cheng ele não impediu (isso já tinha acontecido antes, na guerra, quando ele não conseguia controlar direito seus poderes. Precisava de uma âncora, seu irmão se tornou essa âncora). Mais tentáculos se aproximaram de Wanyin, que não entrou em pânico, diferente dos cultivadores ao seu lado, e simplesmente levantou a mão que foi “capturada” pela energia, permitindo que ela se condensasse ali e ficasse confortável, como um gato recebendo carinho.</p>
<p>  -Líder da seita Wei, creio que já basta da demonstração, não?</p>
<p>  -Sim, sim</p>
<p>Depois de guardado todos na sala puderam respirar melhor e demoraram um tempo para se estabilizar, logicamente, o líder da seita Yao, que nunca perde a oportunidade de causar discórdia, foi o primeiro a comentar a reação do Selo a Jiang Cheng.</p>
<p>  -Sandu Shengshou! Por que o selo reage dessa forma a você? Não me diga que você também mexe com o caminho herético? - murmúrios começam a surgir na sala, alguns de terror com medo da sua reação e outros de questionamento (ele ignorou a sensação de queimação que os olhares de Xichen e Mingjue deixavam).</p>
<p>  -É muita ousadia sua me acusar na frente de uma multidão sem provas líder da seita Yao, mas não, eu não faço uso da energia ressentida. - um sorriso lento e perigoso se estendeu pelo rosto dele, veneno escorrendo de sua aura (aqueles que o conheciam sabiam bem que aquele que o acusou estava ferrado, esse sorriso nunca prometia nada de bom).</p>
<p>  -Então como o Selo do Tigre Estigio reage assim para você!? Você nem ficou doente, ou desconfortável com ele! Um cultivador normal não aguentaria tal pressão!</p>
<p>  - Você me superestima ao achar que sou tão forte, mais que um cultivador normal você disse? Mas eu não estou tão perto de ascender, talvez, antes de fazer suposições, que por mais que me montem como poderoso, são infundadas, você deva entender que, o líder Wei já foi meu irmão de juramento, então quando ele precisava de ajuda para lidar com o ressentimento ele vinha até mim - seu tom sempre foi venenoso, uma polidez demonstradamente fingida e opcionalmente sarcástica- então eu me acostumei ao Selo e a energias ressentidas no geral, talvez eu seja apenas mais resistente aos venenos do mundo que o normal.</p>
<p>Enquanto o líder Yao tentava gaguejar uma resposta Jiang Cheng lançou um olhar de ferro para todos na sala, como se os desafiasse a contestar sua explicação (todos ficaram calados, ninguém queria morrer tão cedo, ou tão perto do Selo).</p>
<p>  -Agora, Sandu Shengshou, sei que você é muito bom fazendo rituais, o que você acha?</p>
<p>  -Se me permite Ancião Lan - ele foi até o meio da sala, onde agora estava desenhado um rascunho do que poderia ser o ritual e começou a manipulá-lo com seu Qi, como se essa não fosse uma demonstração de poder bruto absurda- podemos usar as técnicas da seita Nie e seus aliados no círculo esterno, suas runas serão úteis para conter o ressentimento dentro do círculo, depois, mais perto do centro, usar as músicas da sua seita para limpar a energia e colocar as almas para descansar. Vocês podem ser auxiliados pelos sinos de clareza da seita Jiang, eles demorariam um pouco para serem feitos, talvez uma ou duas semanas. E então usamos um segredo de Meishan, para dar uma forma humanóide ao Selo e facilitar a sua destruição, um confronto direto será o melhor. Agora nós temos que discutir direito o papel de cada um aqui, já que exigirá a energia espiritual de todos nós para ter sucesso, além, é claro de processos de segurança já que não queremos nenhuma baixa.</p>
<p>Todos ficaram em silêncio, observando Jiang Cheng enquanto ele terminava de colocar o novo rascunho em ordem, era realmente uma boa teoria, que não demoraria tanto para ser realizada, e com certo esforço, poderia ser feita sem baixas. No mínimo tal conhecimento não apenas sobre as outras seitas, mas também de energias e rituais em si era impressionante (uma nova onda de respeito e medo pelo Líder da seita Jiang correu pela sala).</p>
<p>  -Acredito que, ninguém tem nada a acrescentar hoje? -Silêncio se seguiu à pergunta de Xichen- então podemos terminar esta reunião, qualquer um que se lembrar, ou quiser acrescentar alguma coisa a matriz é mais que bem vindo para se aproximar de mim e de líder Jiang - um aceno de confirmação foi dado por ele- então esta reunião acabou.</p>
<p>Todos lentamente começaram e se retirar, conversando animadamente sobre o ritual, Jiang Cheng ou outras pessoas que se pronunciaram para ajudar, ou atrapalhar (líder Yao) a reunião.<br/>Jiang Cheng, em específico, estava rapidamente se afastando, na esperança de não encontrar ninguém que quisesse conversar com ele sobre assuntos pessoais (Wei Wuxian principalmente, depois Lan Wangji e os dois Zuns). A palestra que ele fez na frente da multidão de líderes, sugou grande parte de sua energia, e não fazer comentários grosseiros a cada cinco minutos para calar a boca daqueles hipócritas também foi exaustivo. Mas se ele começar a dominar todas as reuniões, iram acusá-lo de agir como Wen Huohan (filhos da puta, sem o que fazer que gostam de arranjar intrigas).<br/>Jiang Cheng não queria admitir, mas foi preciso muito esforço, para acender essa chama de liderança que tomou conta dele ao explicar a matriz. Estava cada vez mais difícil achá-la sozinho, como sempre, ele está tão cansado de se reerguer sozinho, que talvez ele não consiga mais, daqui a alguns dias, ou anos ele não sabia, mas uma hora ou outra ele vai desmoronar, e apenas torce para que pelo menos, suas aranhas estejam ali para ampará-lo. Wanyin não vai admitir mas também sentia falta de casa, Píer Lótus já estava no fim de sua reconstrução, não ficou igual ao original, na verdade, muitas mudanças extremas foram feitas por segurança, mas era a sua casa, a casa que ele conquistou através de direito e luta, a casa que no momento abrigava seu filho, o lindo bebê de quem ele tanto sentia saudades.</p>
<p>  -Líder Jiang.</p>
<p>  -Zewu-Jun.</p>
<p>  -Não sabia que você tinha tanto conhecimento em matrizes.</p>
<p>  -Nunca esteve em uma parte muito importante do currículo de Gusu.</p>
<p>  -Realmente, talvez devesse.</p>
<p>  -Talvez. Não acho que seja meu papel julgar.</p>
<p>  -Como um líder de seita qualquer opinião sua deve ser importante. Principalmente para mim e para Mingjue.</p>
<p>  -Sim- um sorriso irônico apareceu no rosto dele- porque deveríamos ter boas relações entre as seitas?</p>
<p>  -Claro, e entre nós pessoalmente.</p>
<p>  -Certo.</p>
<p>  -Jiang Wanyin, Xiaozhang.</p>
<p>  -Lan Wangji.</p>
<p>  -Lan Wangji. O que faz aqui?</p>
<p>  -Eu vim conversar com Jiang Wanyin.</p>
<p>  -Eu não sabia que vocês eram próximos?</p>
<p>  -Não somos. Vamos, temos muito o que falar e eu quero terminar com isso o mais rápido o possível.</p>
<p>Eles se despediram de Zewu-Jun e começaram a andar em direção do Jingshi, ele estava desconfortável, muito mais do que quando ia se encontrar com Lan Xichen. Ele sabia que essa conversa provavelmente ia acabar com uma discussão, pior sobre Wei Wuxian, seu rosto estava fechado, seus punhos cerrados e ele estava em pânico, não que fosse mostrar isso a alguém, para os outros ele ainda era a mesma rocha, o mesmo general que ganhou a guerra contra os Wens. <br/>Até eles chegarem no Jingshi atraiam olhares de todos, eles nunca eram vistos juntos, então a rara visão chamava a atenção de todos. Muitos rumores já estavam se formando, para o desgosto dos dois envolvidos.<br/>Ao abrir a porta do Jingshi, Hanguang-Jun não se incomodou em ser cortês e o convidar a entrar, apenas se sentou e esperou que Wanyin fechasse a porta e acomodasse também (ele não vai admitir o quanto isso afetou o seu humor, pelo que dizia sobre como seria sua conversa).</p>
<p>  -Então Lan Wangji, o que você quer?</p>
<p>  -Wei Ying. Você o magoa</p>
<p>  -Você não tem nenhum envolvimento com Wei Wuxian, não é você que sempre diz que não são próximos? Por que você está interessado na minha relação com ele?</p>
<p>  -Wei Ying é importante para mim.</p>
<p>  -Ah? E você nunca demonstrou isso por?</p>
<p>  -É complicado.</p>
<p>  -Mentir é proibido - um olhar furioso foi dirigido a ele- nós dois sabemos que, para você, não foi tão difícil, não é só porque você não consegue lidar com os seus sentimentos que é complicado, você dificultou as coisas pela sua imaturidade. Não ouse falar de problemas, teria sido muito fácil resolver seus problemas se tivessem sentado e conversado.</p>
<p>  -Você não sabe!</p>
<p>  -Claro que eu sei, minhas aranhas têm observado você desde Gusu. Eu não deixaria Wuxian se aproximar de você se você fosse problemático. Ninguém da minha família na verdade, eu conheço você mais do que imagina, e compreendo o que você sente mais que você pensa. Por isso eu sei que você não tem tantos problemas quanto eu ou seu irmão por exemplo.</p>
<p>  -Você não sabe!</p>
<p>  -Eu sei, e por isso mesmo eu vou te falar para considerar bem antes de tentar se aproximar de Wuxian romanticamente -as pupilas de Wangji se contraem surpreso. Ninguém sabia de seus sentimentos, além de seu irmão- Wei Wuxian nunca aprendeu o que é amar de modo saudável. Ele pega pega e pega sem saber que está machucando seu doador, ele se sacrifica e machuca as pessoas ao se ferir. Ele nunca vai te magoar de propósito mas sem intenção é outra história. Você está disposto a ensinar ele a amar?</p>
<p>  -Como..como você pode falar isso!?</p>
<p>  -Falando, eu cansei, mas se você está disposto a se sacrificar eu não me importo.</p>
<p>  -Ele é seu irmão.</p>
<p> -Ele deixou de ser meu irmão no momento em que deixou Yunmeng para proteger os Wens sem me pedir ajuda.</p>
<p>  -Você ajudaria se ele pedisse?</p>
<p>  -Talvez -uma carranca de sarcasmo e raiva- nunca vamos saber agora não é mesmo?</p>
<p>  -Ele se importa com você. Ele te ama.</p>
<p>  -Ele pode me amar mas não se importa comigo, não mais do que se importa com um desconhecido.</p>
<p>  -Você o despreza.</p>
<p>  -Eu desprezo as atitudes dele, assim como você despreza a energia ressentida.</p>
<p>  -Eu nunca o desprezei.</p>
<p>  -Que jeito interessante de mostrar isso.</p>
<p>  -Você!</p>
<p>  -Essa conversa já nos rendeu o suficiente.</p>
<p>  -Não.</p>
<p>  -Não!? E o que mais você quer Hanguang-Jun? - o sarcasmo pingava em sua voz com o título do homem irracional a sua frente, tão bloqueado por seus próprios sentimentos que não conseguia ver a situação ao seu redor-</p>
<p>  -Eu quero uma explicação.</p>
<p>  -E qual explicação eu devo a você? Sobre o que, eu deveria te dar alguma satisfação? Eu não te devo nada! Você não passa de uma criança birrenta no corpo de um homem, que não entende nada a sua volta, porque as coisas não saíram do jeito que você queria. Esperava-se que a guerra tivesse te dado alguma maturidade emocional mas parece que eu estava errado!</p>
<p>  -Não fale sobre o que não sabe.</p>
<p>  -Há! Mas eu sei bem, sei muito bem, como você ficou como um cachorro, correndo em círculos atrás de Wei Wuxian para finalmente conseguir o convencer de que você não o odeia, vocês dois são patéticos!</p>
<p>Jiang Cheng sabia que não deveria falar tudo isso, era inapropriado, e poderia começar um grave conflito, por causa da proteção que Lan Xichen estendia sobre seu irmão mais novo, mas no momento ele estava tão nublado pela mágoa que não se importou com nada disso, precisava de uma reação de Wangji, que ele quebrasse como ele estava quebrando, e estava conseguindo, ele queria desabafar tanto quando Wanyin, então ele falou e falou, as pequenas exclamações do Lan também conseguiam jogar para fora seus sentimentos, aflorá-los, em alguém que estava muito ocupado cuspindo veneno para se importar com a quebra de sua postura.</p>
<p>  -Você é ingrato, não merece os sacrifícios que Wei Ying fez por você!</p>
<p>  -Ah? E me diga exatamente o que ele fez por mim? Por mim, não por si mesmo, ou para ser o herói, salvar alguém, ou se colocar em perigo? Me diga, exatamente, quais são os sacrifícios dele e eu irei recompensá-lo, mas, por enquanto eu não devo nada a nenhum de vocês!</p>
<p>Jiang Cheng bateu a mão na mesa enquanto elevava seu tom de voz, ele não tinha mais paciência. Sabia que não devia nada a ele, e nem a Wuxian, sua vida inteira ele foi cobrado daquela forma, não merecia isso, ele podia ser um monstro, podia ser uma arma, ou que quer que fosse mas ele nunca foi ingrato. Ele nunca deixou de retribuir o que fizeram por ele quando possível.<br/>Saiu de lá sem se importar com o que Wangji tinha a dizer. Ele não iria escutar merda que sabia que não merecia. Estava irritado, muito irritado com tudo o que aconteceu, ele estava melhor hoje, não tão afetado pelo luto ou pela raiva, estava voltando a ser a tempestade que todos falavam que ele era (de fato ele era uma força da natureza, não que percebesse isso, e como esse fato era impressionante, que chamava atenção, não apenas negativa, mas como elogios também).<br/>Enquanto andava com a expressão escurecida qualquer um que quisesse falar com ele era afastado (eles ouviram do encontro que ele tinha com Hanguang-Jun, e viram que não foi muito bem, Lan Xichen, que tinha escutado os rumores foi verificar Lan Wangji depois de ver Jiang Cheng).<br/>Virando a esquina de seu quarto ele viu uma familiar figura vestida de bege e verde.</p>
<p>  -Jiang-Xiong, eu estava mesmo te procurando!</p>
<p>  -Nie Huaisang.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Esse capítulo foi baseado em Comeback - The Score<br/>Eu estava pensando em fazer uma one shot de perspectiva do Wuxian  das coisas que aconteceram até agora, o que vocês acham?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Finalmente a aceitação que Jiang Cheng tanto precisava</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>REPITO OS AVISOS DO PRIMEIRO CAPÍTULO<br/>Gente talvez, só talvez se eu ganhar muitos comentários. Eu poste a perspectiva do Wei Wuxian das discussões e os sentimentos dele sobre elas.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Entrando em seu quarto Wanyin simbolizou para seu amigo entrar também, um servo que estava passando foi instruído a trazer chá e petiscos para seu quarto o mais rápido possível.<br/>

  -O que te trás aqui Nie Huaisang?<br/>

  -Da-ge pediu para trazer alguns livros sobre runas da nossa seita, então eu pensei que não faria mal vir também, já que eu sou um especialista nelas. E faz muito tempo que eu não te vejo Jiang-xiong, por isso eu vim te procurar também.<br/>

  -Certo. E como estão as coisas em Qinghe?<br/>

Então, sua conversa fluiu para assunto banais, em algum momento um servo trouxe o chá (ele ficou surpreso pelo tom de flerte da conversa, mas sabia melhor que fofocar sobre isso), por algum tempo eles apenas relaxaram na presença do outro, como quando eles ainda eram adolescentes e nada de ruim tinha acontecido.<br/>

  -Jiang-xiong, por mais que eu odeie estragar o clima tem algumas perguntas que eu gostaria de fazer.- nesse momento eles já estavam sentados um do lado do outro, seus ombros se encostando.-<br/>

  -Huaisang, tive tantas conversas emocionais nos últimos dias, eu estou pronto para bater na próxima pessoa que abalar o meu psicológico mas pergunte. Vamos acabar com isso logo.<br/>

  -Você pode me falar o que aconteceu entre você e Wei Wuxian?<br/>

  -Por que você não o chama mais de Xiong?<br/>

  -Porque eu prefiro te chamar assim- isso lhe rendeu uma risada incrédula, que apertou seu coração e lhe deu o desejo de espancar toda a família de Wanyin-mas você vai me responder? O que aconteceu entre vocês?<br/>

  -Ele mentiu para mim, de novo, e de novo ele só mentia para mim, depois ele foi para os Wens, sem nem olhar para trás, para quem ele estava deixando, ele simplesmente foi, como se Yunmeng Jiang não valesse nada. Como se nossa irmandade não valesse nada, e quando eu pedi pra ele voltar, bem, eu só consegui um braço quebrado.<br/>

  -Ele fez isso pela honra, os Wens salvaram a vida de vocês dois, a sua vida, para ele essa dívida é maior que qualquer outra.<br/>

  -E daí? Eu não estou reclamando dele ter salvado os Wens. O problema é que ele nunca pede ajuda, eu tenho que limpar a bagunça dele, Wuxian me deixou de novo, sem nem pedir ajuda, como se eu fosse indigno de confiança. Então que ele apodreça naquela montanha de morte, eu dei a ele a proteção que podia dar, mas eu não posso chamá-lo de irmão, não tão rapidamente depois de todas as pequenas falhas que ele teve ao longo de tanto tempo.<br/>

  -Então pare de parecer tão triste com isso! Você não está errado, ele nunca te tratou como você merecia, então você se afastou dele, pronto! Pare de se culpar por se colocar no primeiro lugar, não é como se você fizesse isso muito de qualquer maneira.<br/>

  -Eu sei mas…<br/>

  -Mas nada, você é Sandu Shengshou, líder da seita Jiang, assassino de Wen Zhuliu, herói de guerra, aquele que ressuscitou sua seita das cinzas. Mas mais importante, você é Jiang Cheng, um homem que se coloca entre o mundo e sua família, que se sacrifica e se doa pelos outros sem nunca pedir nada em troca, e quando pede é o mínimo. Você merece mais que do que ele podia te dar, você merece alguém que te trate com respeito e amor, se Wei Wuxian não viu isso é bom que ele tenha se afastado! Ele não te merece.<br/>

Nie Huaisang odiava o olhar assustado de Wanyin, como se ele nunca esperasse que alguém o olhasse e dissesse que ele era o suficiente, que ele era melhor que Wuxian, que era digno de procurar felicidade fora de uma família em ruínas, que era fragmentada pelo rancor e pelo egoísmo desde o início, como se ele não pensasse que tinha permissão para ser livre das responsabilidades que fantasmas alheios, de pessoas que não se importavam o suficiente com ele, tinham jogado em seus ombros sem olhar para trás. Isso o irritava além do que pensava ser possível, como se a simples ideia de importar para alguém ser tão irreal, a ponto dele se assustar com alguém dizendo que pelo menos para si mesmo, ele tinha que ser o primeiro.<br/>

  -Jiang Cheng pelos deuses, me diga que pelo menos uma vez na sua vida alguém além de mim disse que você era o suficiente.<br/>

Wanyin  realmente não sabia o que dizer, ele falaria de Qiren e como o seu professor o elogiou por ser um líder digno? Ou de Xichen com Mingjue e sua estranha proposta de amizade? Talvez da confiança de Yanli, em deixá-lo segurar o pequeno Jin Ling nos braços. Mas em nenhum momento existiu a memória real, de alguém dizendo que ele era o suficiente. Tudo o que tinha eram reclamações, de seu humor, personalidade, jeito, habilidades, ou falta delas, em comparação com seu shixiong, o estalar de Zidian em sua pele por ser insuficiente, a indiferença fria de seu pai, ou a maneira como Yanli sempre defendeu Wuxian, sem realmente se importar com ele. Como se todos esperassem que ele não quebrasse, mantendo-se firme, como o desastre natural que ele era, mas até a mais forte tempestade pode enfraquecer, e isso nunca parece passar pela mente de ninguém, que ele gostaria de ser reconhecido, elogiado sem segundas intenções. Ser segurado e saber que está seguro, ele nunca esteve seguro, ninguém nunca o fez se sentir totalmente confortável, para baixar a guarda, todos iriam embora de uma forma o de outra então porque se incomodar? Afinal não era isso o que ele era? Um incômodo? Alguém a ser tolerado? ~Não, não ~ a sua mente sempre foi a única mantendo-o de pé mas como ele falaria isso para Huaisang?<br/>

  -Não, não tenho nenhuma memória de ninguém me falando isso, talvez porque não seja verdade, porém a minha mente gosta de me convencer do contrário, quer acreditar que eu mereço mais do que me é dado, eu só tenho medo de ser muito egoísta da minha parte, os outros têm mais dificuldades que eu, eu sempre me mantive firme, eles não sabem como fazer isso sozinhos, então eu ajudo. Eu quero mais, eu sei que eu preciso de mais, porém eu não posso ter, e estou cansado de me manter sozinho, nesses últimos meses depois da minha briga com Wuxian, eu tenho pensado muito nisso, no que eu mereço ou não, e tenho percebido que talvez ninguém me tenha dado o que eu acho que mereço. Eu estou pedindo demais? Eu só quero que olhem para mim, sem ter que me comparar com outra pessoa. Que me enxerguem sem eu ter que gritar e acender Zidian para isso acontecer. Eu estou tão cansado de fazer tudo sozinho. Mas a minha mente tem me convencido que talvez eu devesse ser amigo dos monstros que me rondam, tomar o controle deles, fazê-los submissos. Talvez eu realmente devesse fazer isso, segurar esses demônios, até eles terem medo de mim. Me fazer poderoso contra tudo e todos, para poder dizer que eu sou tudo o que você fala. Deixar eles irem pode ser a melhor solução? Será que isso vai fazer parar de doer? Eu acho que sim, passei tempo demais tentando me igualar a Wuxian, ou agradar aos meus pais e esqueci de me agradar, talvez eu devesse simplesmente mandá-los ir a merda e fazer o que eu quero do meu jeito.<br/>

Sua voz era confusa, carregava cansaço e tristeza, mas acima de tudo resolução, que ele merecia mais.<br/>
Huaisang não podia estar mais feliz com os desenvolvimentos dos pensamentos do Jiang mais jovem, ele realmente perceber, de verdade, que ele merece o mundo pelo que fez e que não precisa dar satisfação para ninguém. Ele era o que era, e se isso o fizesse um demônio que as pessoas o temessem, os próximos a ele sabiam a verdade, que ele era apenas alguém cansado, que sofreu demais, e tinha um coração grande mas machucado constantemente. Isso bastava, mais ninguém precisava saber como ele era precioso, desde que sua pequena família entendesse era bom o suficiente.<br/>

  -Você está certo. Não é egoísmo pensar que você merece mais do que o pouco que te deram, você sempre mereceu mais, e muito mais,  você sempre foi forte. Mas isso cansa as vezes, não é errado querer ser amado, nem se amar, você sabe que precisa da sua felicidade, então consiga-a, Wei Wuxian não te merece, Jiang Yanli não te merece. Então pegue aqueles em quem você confia e faça deles sua pequena família, que realmente te apoia e te fez feliz. Fazer isso não te tornará um monstro, nem egoísta, só mostrará que você sobreviveu e apesar de tudo, é forte o suficiente para rir e ter alegria.<br/>

  -Sim, talvez.<br/>

  -Não talvez, com certeza Jiang-Xiong.<br/>

  -Pare de me chamar de Xiong, chame-me pelo nome Huaisang.<br/>

  -Certo, Jiang Cheng, mas essa conversa foi estressante o suficiente, vamos ir para Caiyi beber um pouco? Ainda é cedo então você voltará antes das três da tarde.<br/>

  -Seria bom, vai ser um bom descanso antes de ir falar com Lan Qiren sobre a fabricação dos sinos de clareza Jiang.<br/>

Depois de se tornarem apresentáveis novamente os dois foram diretamente para a saída de Gusu, dando pouca importância para as pessoas que estavam no caminho. Sua conversa era leve novamente, relembrando os dias que passaram juntos no ambiente escolar.<br/>
Quando eles já estavam chegando no portão se encontram com Lan Xichen e Nie Mingjue, apesar dos mais velhos estranharem a proximidade deles não questionam. Algumas gentilezas são trocadas até a chegada de Lan Wangji e Wei Wuxian. Nie Huaisang sente Wanyin ficar tenso mas não chama atenção, passa levemente a mão em seu braço como um sinal de apoio reconhecido por um leve aceno.<br/>

  -Jiang Cheng…<br/>

  -É líder da seita Jiang para você líder da seita Wei, creio que já falamos sobre isso.- uma respiração profunda, como se tivesse levado um soco.<br/>

  -Líder da seita Jiang, podemos conversar?<br/>

  -Sobre qual assunto? Independentemente se não for urgente eu já tenho compromissos para todo o dia. Talvez outra hora.<br/>

  -Por favor! Eu preciso conversar com você.<br/>

  -Tudo o que nós tínhamos que falar foi dito.<br/>

  -Espere, eu ainda…<br/>

  -Nada, ainda nada. Você deixou bem claro seus motivos, e sua posição na montanha da sepultura, depois disso nossas interações foram uma perda de tempo, você tomou a decisão de sair de Yunmeng Jiang, e eu respeito tal decisão. Nós temos caminhos separados agora. Você é o líder da sua seita e daqui a alguns anos ela será independente. Nós não temos mais nenhuma relação familiar, você deixou isso claro. Não vou te impedir de ver Yanli, se ela quiser encontrá-lo, mas entre nós dois não existe mais nada.<br/>

Ele estava surpreendentemente calmo ao realmente cortar laços com Wei Wuxian. Sentiu a dor do luto, pela perda de seu irmão por meses. Agora ele só sentia a libertação de finalmente não correr atrás de ninguém. Não se importou com o olhar mortal que Lan Wangji lhe deu, ou a surpresa estampada no rosto dos dois mais velhos. Nie Huaisang que já sabia de sua decisão parecia aprovar a interação. Os dois saíram passando por Wuxian sem olhar para trás (os outros podem ter achado mesquinho mas foi seu último ato de libertação, não olhar para trás, finalmente não ser o responsável por limpar a bagunça de seu ex-Shixiong). Ele ouviu um sussurro do parecia ser A-Cheng quando passou ~não olhe para trás~ a voz que o levantou falava em sua cabeça ~quantas vezes você chamou por A-Xian sem respostas?~ Agora é a vez dele de superar, ele sequer está sozinho como você esteve, ele consegue superar~<br/>
E assim Nie Huaisang e Jiang Cheng saíram de Gusu, sem se importar com o caos deixado para trás, pela primeira vez nenhum dos dois estava na sombra de suas famílias. Eles estavam livres, e a felicidade desse sentimento não podia ser comparada a nada que eles sentiram por um longo tempo.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Músicas<br/>Slip- Tate McRae<br/>The Monster- Eminem ft Rihanna</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Uma tarde sem problemas ou crises mentais/emocionais. Finalmente!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Gente demorou um pouco para fazer esse capítulo, mas eu postei o do Wei Wuxian, é uma história vinculada aqui é eu gostaria que vocês lessem. Se não eu vou parar de fazer coisas assim e nem vou postar a do Nie Huaisang. Se não eu posso continuar.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eles estavam andando pela cidade de Caiyi, não se deixando afetar pelos acontecimentos da saída de Gusu. Simplesmente caindo no ritmo fácil que tinham quando ainda eram adolescentes (nem parecia que fora menos de cinco anos atrás, sempre parecem anos, ou vidas de distância, daquela época de paz para agora).<br/>O clima de paz e divertimento rápido os acompanhava. “Jiang Cheng, olhe essas tintas” Nie Huaisang, esse leque não era da coleção que você queria?”, “ olhe esses doces, me compre um Jiang Cheng?”, “ Nie Huaisang você me fez comprar aqueles doces agora tem que comer essa comida picante”.<br/>Quando se aproximou do horário que Jiang Cheng tinha que retornar a Gusu, para falar com Qiren sobre a confecção dos sinos de clareza. Nie Huaisang o puxou para um restaurante quase vazio, dessa vez sem falar muito, apenas ficando em um silêncio agradável. Desfrutando da companhia do outro.</p>
<p>  -Você já tem que ir mesmo Jiang Cheng?</p>
<p>  -Sim, infelizmente.</p>
<p>  -Você realmente não queria ter que fazer tudo isso né?</p>
<p>  -Eu realmente não queria ter que fazer muitas coisas.</p>
<p>  -Bem, tchau.</p>
<p>  -Tchau Nie Huaisang. Nós deveríamos continuar a nós encontrar.</p>
<p>  -Sim</p>
<p>Jiang Wanyin voltou para Gusu sozinho, Huaisang ainda tinha coisas a resolver, tanto leques a comprar quanto informações a receber e dar. Quando Sandu Shengshou passou, os discípulos conversavam (fofocar era proibido mas trocas de informações não eram) animadamente sobre todos os acontecimentos recentes, e sobre como a reputação dele melhorou do dia para a noite. Não que ela tenha mudado muito.</p>
<p>  -Líder da Seita Jiang.</p>
<p>  -Chifeng-Zun.</p>
<p>  -Onde está Nie Huaisang?</p>
<p>  -Ele ficou em Caiyi, acho que queria comprar alguns livros.</p>
<p>  -Mn, e você voltou por?</p>
<p>  -Tenho que conversar com Lan Qiren sobre a fabricação dos sinos de clareza que vão ser usados no ritual.</p>
<p>  -Oh? Podemos ir juntos então. Acabei de pegar alguns livros de runas para Xichen analizar.</p>
<p>  -Claro se não for um incômodo.</p>
<p> Nie Mingjue estava com alguns livros nas mãos. Isso não o impediu de gesticular, com movimentos largos e chamativos, enquanto conversava sobre as formas de espada das seitas (Wanyin não queria falar sobre nada polêmico, então resolveu cair em um assunto do interesse de seu acompanhante, mas também seguro). Era estranho ver como eles poderiam entrar em uma conversa agradável (eles não tinham muito tempo para isso durante a guerra).</p>
<p>\ Nie Mingjue ficou impressionado com o conhecimento geral do mais novo, de todas as formas de espadas das grandes seitas. <br/>Madame Yu exigia esse conhecimento de todos os seus discípulos. Era o que ele dizia, podia ser mentira, e provavelmente era. Ou podia ser a justificativa dos padrões extremamente elevados nos quais ele conduzia os seus próprios discípulos. Uma nova onda de respeito passou por ele (junto com uma de proteção, madame Yu não parecia o tipo de mulher adequada para ser mãe, ou cuidar de outras pessoas no geral. Quanto mais ele ouvia dela menos ele gostava)./</p>
<p>  -Lan Xichen, Lan Qiren.</p>
<p>  -Zewu-Jun, Lan Qiren.</p>
<p>  -Jiang Wanyin, Nie Mingjue</p>
<p>  -Jiang Wanyin, Da-ge.</p>
<p>  -Sentem-se. Vamos começar agora.- eles se acomodaram na mesa, cada um em um lado dela.</p>
<p>  -Wanyin, como você planeja fazer os sinos de clareza? Os recursos é claro, vão ser oferecidos pela seita Lan. Mas nós precisamos saber quais são os matérias necessários. </p>
<p>  -O mais importante, e o que nós não gostaríamos de compartilhar, já está sendo pego pela minha aranha Jinzhu. Deixei-a no Lótus píer como minha segunda no comando.</p>
<p>  -Ela é confiável o suficiente para pegar tais coisas ou ter esse conhecimento?</p>
<p>  -Apesar da preocupação Zewu-Jun, ela é minha aranha. Mas não, ela não sabe o que é, deixei tudo em caixas separadas já que planejava a destruição do selo fazia algum tempo.</p>
<p>  -Entendo, mas diga com o que a seita Lan pode contribuir?</p>
<p>  -Sim, a seita Nie também está disposta a ajudar.</p>
<p>  -Infelizmente essa técnica não pode ser mudada, então não poderei aceitar o conhecimento de vocês como ajuda. Quanto a materiais. Eu preciso de um local isolado para produzi-lo, com as devidas proteções para ninguém saber detalhes da fabricação. Metais claros como prata e platina e pedras preciosas como Jade, e Jades negras. Fora isso que tudo será usado é confidencial em vários níveis.</p>
<p>  -Realmente? Nossas proteções geralmente levam cinco a dez tipos de metais, é surpreendente que apenas um e algumas joias sejam necessários.</p>
<p>  -Claro Qiren, é que a seita Jiang diferente da maioria, não usa energias pré existentes nos metais para fazer os seus sinos.</p>
<p>  -Oh? E como isso funciona? Se não for ultrapassar os limites.</p>
<p>  -Nós usamos a nossa energia própria e a dos rios que fluem pelas nossas terras, através de rituais, runas e músicas, coisas assim. Que a massa ganha forma e poder. É inteiramente conhecimento antigo, depende apenas da habilidade da pessoa, não de fatores externos. E assim nenhum fator externo pode afetá-los também. Então além de ser mais fácil de manter segredo, é mais difícil para inimigos usarem contra nós.</p>
<p>  -E eu sempre pensei que esses sinos eram como a fita de Gusu Lan, só um símbolo. Sem querer ofender Xichen.</p>
<p>  -Não, ela é realmente apenas um símbolo, muito importante, mas sem nenhuma utilidade real.</p>
<p>  -Nossos sinos também tem alguns significados semelhantes ao da fita de testa da seita de Gusu Lan.- um longo olhar surpreso dos três presentes e um pequeno rubor de sua parte- claro que nem de longe nossos costumes são tão.. rígidos na posse deles ou quem pode encostá-los.</p>
<p>  -E quais são seus significados?</p>
<p>  -Bem existem diversos níveis. Músicas, com nosso Qi vinculado em sua criação. É uma forma física de demonstrar emoções. Normalmente se ouve apenas um tilintar comum, é como as pessoas de fora da nossa seita ou recém recrutados escutam os sinos, pessoas que não são totalmente confiáveis ou não estão prontos para assumir totalmente o compromisso de fazer parte de Yunmeng Jiang.- um leve aceno de “sim eu achei que seria mais ou menos isso” de Qiren e novamente surpresa dos outros dois o fez continuar- e então temos vários ritmos até se tornar uma melodia completa, de acordo com a patente e o quão confiável a pessoa é, mais bonito e complexo é o toque do seu sino, além é claro o de relacionamentos pessoais.</p>
<p>  -Eh!? Tem mais?</p>
<p>  -Sim, eu realmente estou impressionado, a seita Jiang sempre gostou da praticidade. Mas eu não sabia o quanto. Mas diga, qual é o sentido familiar?</p>
<p> - Wanyin corou de novo, como se ele estivesse contando um segredo (ele não iria admitir que na verdade estava envergonhado).</p>
<p>  -Bom, temos True North. Que é quando o sino do líder da seita completa o ritual e ele é aceito como o verdadeiro líder da nossa seita. Quando Lótus Píer realmente se torna a casa do discípulo, sempre que True North tocar no sino do Líder os outros, daqueles que são leais vão responder e os guiar ao líder. E depois temos os emocionais, pessoas amadas, não importa a forma de amor, irmandade, amizade, romântico ou familiar sempre escutam o tocar do sino. Como uma música realmente bela e complexa.</p>
<p>  -Bem… é realmente um significado muito bonito.</p>
<p>  -Sim, o problema é que você não tem como disfarçar muito, se os sentimentos não forem muito fortes, talvez, mas se você realmente gostar da pessoa, bem uma hora ou outra ela vai notar, por isso nós não mostramos tanto o significado deles, como Gusu Lan faz, a maioria prefere manter isso em segredo, muitas vezes até por segurança.</p>
<p>  -Mn, Qinghe Nie também tem alguns segredos mantidos assim por segurança, por exemplo o quanto os nossos sabres são realmente conscientes.</p>
<p>  -E como Gusu Lan tem muitas músicas que podem ser perigosas também. O acorde assassino não é tudo o que temos de fatal.</p>
<p>  - Mas Da-ge deixe-me ver essas runas que você trouxe. Wanyin você pode me ajudar também?</p>
<p>  - Claro Lan Xichen.</p>
<p>Depois disso, os quatro presentes deram pequenos sorrisos, felizes por poderem compartilhar “segredos” mesmo que minimamente, já que normalmente teriam que ficar calados, para a sociedade não os achar perigosos ou anormais. Era bom falar sem ser julgado.<br/>Quando finalmente tiveram que se separar, Lan Qiren saiu para lidar com os anciões, Nie Mingjue foi se encontrar com seu irmão e Lan Xichen junto de Jiang Wanyin foram para as oficinas e os pavilhões onde Gusu guardava seus metais, para pegar as peças necessárias. Depois eles iriam para um lugar no fundo das montanhas, perto das cabanas de reclusão. Para poder montar uma “forja” com privacidade. <br/>Eles conseguiram ficar em um confortável silêncio social, ao invés de ter que preencher o ar de conversas, funcionou melhor para eles assim. Tinham muito o que lidar, não precisavam de conversar, e sim de um tempo de paz, para poder refletir sem ser atrapalhado por outra pessoa (por mais bem intencionada que seja).</p>
<p>  -Chegamos.</p>
<p>  -Sim.</p>
<p>Xichen cumprimentou os guardas que retornaram em uma reverência, entrando no cômodo existia um grande espaço extremamente ocupado, cheio (não tanto quanto poderia ter sido, a guerra tirou muito de todos, mas Wanyin tinha orgulho de constatar que os cofres de Yunmeng tinham uma diferença bem pequena para os de Gusu) tinham pedaços de metais preciosos organizados em filas, diversas armas e objetos espirituais pendurados no teto, prateleiras, ou nas paredes. Eles ficaram pouco tempo, retiraram cerca de quinze quilos de prata, e três de pedras preciosas (não teria sido uma perda tão grande para Yunmeng, mas o gesto de pagar as despesas ainda era bem vindo da parte deles. Era bom saber que seus aliados confiavam nele com seus recursos). Ao saírem, Zewu-Jun tomou um cuidado extra, para selar a porta adequadamente. Então partiram para a sua futura forja. Ele já via que ficaria enfurnado naquele lugar por um bom tempo.<br/>A cabana onde ele deveria trabalhar era bonita e simples, comum em sua totalidade, um quarto, uma sala onde depositaram os recursos que pegaram, e todos os outros cômodos, uma casa para uma única pessoa viver confortavelmente. Seus jardins estavam estrategicamente posicionados para que ninguém visse a casa se não prestasse muita atenção. Sua aparência simplista dava a impressão de que era um lugar comum, sendo assim outra barreira protetiva. E por fim os encantamentos cuidadosamente escondidos nas batentes da porta e das janelas. Uma verdadeira fortaleza escondida ao estilo Lan. <br/>Depois de tudo acertado eles só tinham que esperar as suas aranhas chegarem com o resto dos materiais. Zewu-Jun acionou as proteções já existentes na cabana e Jiang Cheng colocou as suas próprias. Apenas para garantir. Então eles voltaram para os aposentos de Wanyin, novamente em silêncio.</p>
<p>  - Lan Xichen, obrigada.- os dois pareciam entender que ele não estava agradecendo apenas por aquele dia, mas por todo o apoio que estava recebendo do mais velho desde que chegou em Gusu. Huan abriu um sorriso</p>
<p>  -Não é nada Jiang Wanyin, afinal somos amigos não somos?- Xichen parecia esperançoso. Para falar a verdade, Cheng estava em Gusu fazia apenas uma semana, mas eles se conheciam e interagiam a muito mais tempo que isso, o Lan já tinha se mostrado confiável antes. Talvez, apenas talvez não fosse ruim deixá-lo entrar.</p>
<p>  -Sim, somos.- um sorriso radiante, que não podia ser falso apareceu no rosto de cada um, antes deles se recomporem e se despedirem.</p>
<p>Enquanto Jiang Cheng se arrumava ele não podia deixar de se sentir alegre com as amizades que estava cultivando. Talvez ele pudesse fazer funcionar, talvez estivesse na hora de tentar de novo, ele merecia isso, queria isso<br/>Já estava na hora de seguir em frente. <br/>Ele vai se curar.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A música do capítulo é:<br/>Isak Danielson- I don’t need your love.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Uma passagem de tempo muito doida. Tive bloqueio de escritora e uma vontade muito doida de terminar essa fanfic rápido.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Gente, eu vou terminar essa fanfic no próximo capítulo. Se vocês quiserem a perspectiva de outro personagem é só pedir.<br/>Eu vou escrever outra fanfic, se vocês quiserem e gostarem da minha escrita eu pediria para me apoiarem lá também. Eu não sei quando o primeiro capítulo sai, mas vai ser em breve.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Se passaram dias de uma rotina, felizmente sem interrupções. Ele conseguiu evitar Wei Wuxian e Lan Wangji com sucesso, sempre dando desculpas, como estar ocupado, ir falar com um dos líderes de seitas menores.<br/>
A produção dos sinos estava quase pronta. Agora  era apenas fundir os novos com os sinos ancestrais (os sinos maiores são feitos com os sinos dos membros de Jiang, que partiram em lealdade, para que o sino seja leal como eles, que seu legado seja levado para frente). Amanhã eles estariam prontos. Então começariam o ritual, não foi fácil encaixar todos, muitos queriam papéis mais importantes do que podiam ter, que exigiam mais poder que eles tinham. Ele no momento estava saindo de sua oficina.<br/>

  -Jiang Cheng!<br/>

  -Nie Huaisang, como você está?<br/>

  -Bem, estava com Da-ge, a parte de Qinghe está pronta, a de Gusu e das outras seitas ficaram em dois dias. E você? Você tem estado tão ocupado esses dias, eu quero ver você quando estiver livre, para relaxar um pouco.<br/>

  -Amanhã vai estar pronto, depois nós podemos ficar juntos com tranquilidade.<br/>

  -Verdade, eu sempre posso visitar não é?<br/>

  -Claro, o Lótus Píer sempre vai estar aberto para você.- Huaisang cora, Cheng também.<br/>

  -Vamos tomar um chá? Faz muito tempo que você não sai dessa oficina, descanse um pouco, senão vai ficar cansado demais.<br/>

  -É, vai ser bom tomar um chá.</p><p>Chegou o dia. Depois de Gusu terminar a sua parte e a matriz estar completa e escrita, todos tiveram um dia de descanso, queriam ter certeza que os núcleos dourados deles estavam em sua potência máxima, para não existir riscos de complicações muito difíceis de remediar (já que querendo ou não, sempre existiam riscos).<br/>
Na hora do ritual todos estavam inacreditavelmente tensos. Era justificável.<br/>

A música dos sinos começou a tocar, runas de proteção foram ativadas,Chengqing podia ser ouvida no centro da formação, um rugido de uma besta podia ser ouvido, Zidian ganhou vida, a sua  forma de batalha mais forte, uma enorme cobra roxa, foi em direção dele, sons de batalha começaram, a música ficou mais rápida, agitada, a negritude da energia ressentida lutava entre seus dois mestres. Estava na hora, Lan Xichen começou a tocar Liebing, todos começaram a enviar energia espiritual para a matriz, ela agora brilhava em ouro, cercando o ressentimento, todos estavam cercados de sua própria energia, ela fluindo de seus corpos em uma forma física pura, uma cachoeira de poder para combater a tempestade do selo. Uma cúpula de Qi foi formada em torno do selo, e foi diminuindo gradualmente. A energia ressentida gritava em vozes estridentes, primeiro ameaças e depois súplicas. Implorando por piedade, tentando fazer fraquejar a vontade das pessoas das seitas menores. Se não tivessem visto o objeto em ação, seu poder de destruição e sua agressividade poucos momentos antes, talvez eles pudessem ter piedade, mas ele tinha perdido a máscara antes mesmo de colocá-la. Agora sua forma humanoide podia ser vista, não era nenhuma criatura em específico, era escuridão e tentáculos com olhos, Zidian era menor em comparação, mas mais ágil. A luta também parecia estar sendo ganha por eles nesse quesito.<br/>
Quando finalmente acabou, o selo soltou outro grito de lamentação, um perturbadoramente parecido com a voz de Wei Wuxian (Lan Wangji parecia particularmente abalado). 
Eles ficaram cerca de 10 horas dentro do círculo da matriz. A maior parte das pessoas estava esgotada, se não pelo tempo em ação, pela energia espiritual que estava esgotada. A maioria estava mancando para fora do círculo de ritual. Nie Huaisang que não tinha participado foi até seu irmão. Jiang Cheng foi amparado por seu segundo no comando, sua aranha Jingzhu também estava no ritual, não estava tão mal já que não ficou com uma parte importante mas ainda estava cansada.<br/>
Wanyin foi dormir, no dia seguinte lidaria com política, por enquanto que Jiang Bohai lidasse com as pessoas.</p><p>-Jiang Cheng.<br/>-Nie Huaisang.<br/>-Eu gostaria de conversar com você.<br/>-Sobre?<br/>-Nós dois sabemos sobre o que se trata - um sorriso<br/>-Sim, sabemos. Vamos para os meus quartos?<br/>-Mn.<br/>Era o dia de ir embora de Gusu, e provavelmente a última vez que se encontrariam por um tempo, depois disso eles teriam que se contentar com cartas de novo.<br/>-Jiang Cheng eu vou ser sincero, eu sei que eu tenho sentimentos por você, românticos, e sei que você retribui.<br/>-Você sempre soube de tudo de mim de qualquer forma, sim, eu tenho sentimentos românticos por você, mas eu não posso entrar em um relacionamento agora.<br/>-Mn.. eu imaginei, só queria deixar claro o meu desejo de cortejá-lo, afinal eu sei que você tem problemas em interpretar os sentimentos dos outros da pior maneira possível.<br/>-Sim, eu tenho essa mania, e agora? O que vai ser?<br/>-Bom, pelo visto eu vou ter bastante tempo para preparar presentes adequados para o namoro.<br/>-Você vai esperar?<br/>-Claro, eu já disse, tenho sentimentos por você, o que é esperar algum tempo sendo que no final estarei com você? A-Cheng<br/>-A-Sang, obrigada.</p><p>- É isso que amantes fazem.</p><p>  - A-Sang!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Baseei esse capítulo em Tedy- Flames.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Fim</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Um pouco de felicidade que não é agridoce, finalmente.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Gente eu agradeço o carinho de vocês até aqui e vou dizer que já tenho planos para a minha próxima fanfic de The Untamed, porém eu aceito pedidos.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lótus Píer estava em festa, um ano depois da destruição do Selo do Tigre Estígio a seita Yunmeng Jiang tinha voltado a sua antiga glória, esse ano eles finalmente fariam seu festival de brotar dos lótus (um regional, sem convidar as outras seitas, eles faziam festas e comemorações, por mais um ano, pela prosperidade de suas terras, e por seu líder, não que este soubesse da última parte).<br/>Jiang Wanyin estava particularmente bem humorado, Nie Huaisang viria, na verdade chegaria em algumas horas, ia ser a primeira vez que se viam desde que assumiram namoro, um mês atrás.</p>
<p>  -A-Cheng!</p>
<p>  -A-Sang.- </p>
<p>Fora de suas casas eles não ousariam ser tão informais ainda, mas Lótus Píer sempre seria seguro para os dois, sempre seria casa. Seu filho estava no seu quadril, rindo, querendo ir para Huaisang (eles se encontraram meses atrás e se apaixonaram um pelo outro, o Nie amava mimar seu filho. Wanyin não podia estar mais feliz com o desenvolvimento). Tudo estava indo bem, melhor do que ele jamais poderia pensar um ano atrás. Ele se afastou de Yanli mas ainda mantinha contato, Jin Ling era muito apegado a seu JiuJiu (isso aqueceu seu coração), ele realmente cortou contato com Wei Wuxian, mas ele estava seguro em Gusu com seu novo marido e recém reconhecido filho (ele estava seguro e feliz, era tudo o que Jiang Cheng precisava saber, para o bem dos dois).<br/>Suas aranhas estavam atrás dele, seu segundo no comando esperando lá dentro. Eles finalmente estavam todos juntos, toda a sua pequena família, estranha e disfuncional, mas sua, e melhor do que ele pode sonhar em pedir aos deuses.<br/>Huaisang se aproximou, deu um beijo em seus lábios. Se viraram e entraram no Lótus Píer. Ele estava em sua casa, ele estava com a sua família, ele estava curado. <br/>Ele amou.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Baseei o capítulo na música Lean On - Major Lazer <br/> A última frase “ele amou” se refere a superar todos os sentimentos negativos que Wanyin tinha para com si mesmo e as pessoas ao seu redor, foi um sentimento de cura e aceitação. Um ultimato e uma forma de finalização satisfatória. Ele não estava mais envenenado pela amargura. Ele era feliz.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Eu só vou continuar a postar essa fic se der engajamento agradeço desde já a compreensão e carinho</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>